


Хейлбой: история одного мальчика.

by Vodolej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Gay-family, M/M, stupid jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек и Стайлз создали гик-семью и внезапно для себя стали родителями. А дядя Питер - обаятельный гад, как обычно.<br/>(продолжение фика "Зоопарк мистера Ми").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хейлбой: история одного мальчика.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamie_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/gifts).



**_До того как я встретил тебя, я даже не мог представить, что смогу провести жизнь всего с одним человеком, и вот теперь я не могу представить и дня жизни без тебя (с) Теория большого взрыва._ **   
  
**_Они стояли, запрокинув головы, и тоже махали ему._ **   
**_И смеялись беззаботно и смело, как должны смеяться мальчишки во всей Вселенной (с) Голубятня на желтой поляне._ **

 

— Не нервничай, — ободряюще сказал Дерек, приобняв Стайлза за плечи.

— Я не нервничаю! — огрызнулся Стайлз.

Дерек погладил его по волосам и ущипнул за ухо.

 

— Да, я нервничаю, — признался Стайлз. — Но никто не сказал о твоем дядюшке хорошего слова. А если…

— Что? — возмутился Дерек. — Да как так?

— Хитрая сволочь — это не комплимент! — назидательно сказал Стайлз.

Дерек хмыкнул и открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но его оборвал звонок в дверь. Стайлз как-то судорожно выпрямился и зачем-то принялся застегивать клетчатую рубашку. Дерек усмехнулся, взъерошил ему волосы, отросшие чуть больше, чем надо, и открыл дверь.

 

— Дорогуша, — вальяжно проговорил Питер, вплывая в студию.

Дерек обнял его и похлопал по крепкому плечу. Питер не старел, законсервировавшись в тридцатилетнем возрасте. Пожалуй, через десять лет Дерек будет выглядеть старше, чем его дядюшка. Досада.

— О, — сказал Питер, заинтересованно разглядывая Стайлза. — Дорогуша, заплати мальчику, и дай-ка я тебя рассмотрю хорошенько. Где, кстати, твоя детка Стайлз?

— Не говори глупостей, — улыбнулся Дерек и погладил Стайлза по шее. — Вот он.

 

Стайлз сузил глаза и пожал протянутую руку. Несмотря на широкую улыбку, глаза у дядюшки Питера были холодные, пронзительно синие. Рассудительные, как у умной хищной кошки. Стайлз догадался, что Питер сразу понял, кто стоит перед ним, просто выделывался. Видимо, Стайлз ему не понравился.

Стайлз болезненно стиснул челюсти. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным перед чужой агрессией, явной или скрытой.

 

— Какая вы милая парочка, — восхитился Питер, всплеснув руками.

Дерек, как идиот какой-то, повелся на его улыбочки, засиял, как серебряный доллар, и принялся взахлеб рассказывать, как они тут живут.  Стайлз едва не вздрагивал, когда Питер раз за разом обращал к нему взгляд. В этом взгляде было что-то неприятное, словно Стайлз не вписывался в уравнение Питера, а про криминальные связи Питера Хейла Стайлз успел наслушаться от Дерека и Джексона.

 

— Значит, ты физик? — спросил Питер, когда Дерек нырнул в холодильник с головой.

— Да, — тихо ответил Стайлз, вжимаясь в угол дивана.

Питер подвинулся ближе.

— Да уж, — пробормотал он цинично, — мальчика всегда тянуло на экзотику.

— Что ты тут ему рассказываешь? — возмутился Дерек, выгружая на стол большое блюдо с канапе.

— Ну, помнишь ту чернокожую девочку? — невинно спросил Питер. — Забыл, как ее звали?

— Стейси, — буркнул Дерек. — Хватит, Питер. Что было — то было.

— Верно, — поспешно согласился Питер. — Было и сплыло, хотя мы с мальчиками уже думали примерять свадебные фраки.

Дерек огрызнулся, но как-то вяло, словно воспоминания про Стейси были приятными.

Стайлз покосился в его сторону и помрачнел — Дерек ругался для проформы, он был слишком счастлив.

 

— Не буду мешать, — Стайлз заставил себя улыбнуться, — семейному воссоединению.

— Куда ты? — удивился Дерек.

— Зайду к Лидии, — Стайлз улыбнулся еще шире. — Ты развлекайся.

— Ладно, — небрежно ответил Дерек. — Удачного вечера.

Стайлз чуть не поперхнулся. Он ждал, что Дерек хотя бы попытается его задержать.

— Пока, — его лицо чуть не треснуло от дебильно-счастливой улыбки.

Стайлз закрыл дверь и едва не подпрыгнул от взрыва смеха за спиной. Он хотел бы верить, что смеялись не над ним, но во рту стало кисло.

 

Разумеется, он не пошел к Лидии. Выходной день она наверняка проводила с Джексоном. Стайлзу было некуда идти — все разбились по парам, а навязываться он не любил. Стайлз купил бургер на углу и побрел в парк.

Было свежо, даже прохладно, но он не стал возвращаться за курткой. Нашел освещенную солнцем лавочку и принялся есть быстро остывающий бургер. Еще и за кофе сбегал. Но тепло быстро уходило, Стайлз сунул холодные пальцы подмышки и нахохлился.

 

Словно назло мимо него проходили сплошные воркующие парочки. Стайлз не был суеверным, это просто был вечер выходного дня, и влюбленные проводили время вместе — все логично и понятно.

Стайлз забрался на лавку с ногами и устроил подбородок на коленях. Через час солнце сядет, и станет совсем холодно. Придется возвращаться домой. Но, может, ему повезет, и мерзкий дядюшка Хейл уже уберется.

 

Стайлз задумался и едва не слетел со скамьи от неожиданности, когда перед ним возник, словно из-под земли вырос, большой черный пес.

Пес сипло гавкнул и уставился на Стайлза злыми зелеными глазами. Стайлз неохотно сполз на землю и зашагал домой. Пес бежал рядом, не отвлекаясь, как обычно, чтобы обнюхать столбы или лавки.

В квартире было тепло — Стайлз едва не застонал от облегчения и торопливо замотался в плед, грея ладони. А еще в квартире было пусто, дядюшка Хейл в самом деле убрался.

 

— Какого хрена? — прямо спросил Дерек, влезая в штаны. — Я позвонил Лидии, она сказала, что ты не появлялся. Я пошел тебя искать и нашел в каком-то паршивом парке! Стайлз, в чем дело?

— Ни в чем, — огрызнулся Стайлз, отводя взгляд.

Дерек подошел ближе, сунулся под плед и схватил его ладонь.

— Да у тебя же руки, как ледышки! — охнул Дерек, затолкал Стайлза на диван, принес ему кружку с горячим чаем и принялся разминать пальцы.

Стайлз сопел и прятал глаза.

 

— Ну что такое? — не выдержал Дерек. — Ты сам не свой!

Стайлз болезненно улыбнулся.

— Питер, — тут же догадался Дерек, с его расстроенного лица сползло выражение заботы, глаза похолодели. Физиономия даже как-то вытянулась — хищно и неприятно.

— Что он тебе сказал? — зло спросил Дерек. — Он тебя обидел?

— А ты не заметил? — Стайлз наконец-то позволил обиде прорваться наружу.

Дерек захлопал глазами, сел рядом и поскреб затылок.

— Нет, — проговорил он осторожно. — А что он натворил?

— Да он же меня вообще всерьез не воспринял, — пожаловался Стайлз. — Словно какую-то игрушку, которую ты выбросишь, когда догрызешь.

— Глупости, — Дерек улыбнулся, посветлел лицом и подвинулся вплотную. — Не говори ерунды, ты же моя детка, куда я тебя выброшу?

— Надеюсь, что никуда, — вздохнул Стайлз.

— Я скажу Питеру, чтобы вел себя вежливее, — пообещал Дерек.

— Не надо! — Стайлз посмотрел на него с испугом. — Не надо ничего говорить, я не хочу, чтобы вы поссорились.

Дерек помолчал, хмурясь, но потом сказал, подбирая слова:

— Детка, Питер не понимает, когда стоит остановиться. Если он обидел тебя, то он не успокоится, пока я прямо не скажу ему закрыть рот. Я не хочу, чтобы ты расстраивался.

Стайлз пожал плечами и перебрался к Дереку на колени, привычно устроив голову на груди.

— Ботаник ты, — попенял ему Дерек. — Неужели сам не мог огрызнуться?

— Я не умею, — огрызнулся Стайлз и тихо фыркнул Дереку в ключицу. — Ты же знаешь, я не очень-то хорошо налаживаю коммуникацию.

— Ботаник, — повторил Дерек и нежно поцеловал Стайлза в висок.

 

***

 

Бумажный пакет промок и начал расползаться на волоконца прямо у Дерека в руках. Кажется, он все-таки ухитрился расплескать кофе, пока поднимался по лестнице. Дерек остановился, принялся шарить по карманам в поисках ключей, а свободной рукой поднял пакет повыше. Так и есть, с мокрого угла текло вовсю, кажется, стаканчик прохудился или вообще перевернулся вверх дном. Дерек втянул крепкий запах кофе, открыл дверь… и замер.

Замерла и чужая обнаженная спина, широкая, с родинкой возле лопатки. Нога на чужом плече тоже замерла, только практически сброшенный кед качнулся туда-сюда.

Дерек думал, что такое происходит только в кинофильмах.

 

Время замедлилось: Питер начал медленно отодвигаться, а нога Стайлза, голая, поцарапанная, так же медленно поехала с его плеча, попутно роняя кеду. Дерек моргнул и обнаружил себя по самые когти в спине Питера. Время отмерло: Питер запрокинул голову и заорал от боли, по его коже потекли ручейки крови.

Дерек отшвырнул его подальше, не заботясь — сломает ли дядюшка себе шею при падении или нет, и уставился на Стайлза, тяжело дыша. Волк на дыбы вставал, пытаясь дотянуться зубами до испятнанной засосами шеи этой лживой сучки.

Дерек надеялся, что Стайлз что-то скажет, начнет оправдываться, Дерек хотел услышать его мягкий голос с южным говорком. Но Стайлз молчал и смотрел перед собой стеклянными глазами. Да и вообще — он лежал в кресле, как большая неуклюжая кукла, которой выломали руки и ноги, чтобы посадить ровно. От шеи до сосков протянулась цепочка следов, но Дереку не нужно было видеть синие пятнышки, чтобы понять, насколько Стайлз залапан и осквернен чужими прикосновениями.

 

И все-таки он сидел какой-то неживой, отмороженный, так что Дерек не решился на него зарычать, а повернулся к Питеру. Тот уже встал на ноги, постанывая и кряхтя, пытался дотянуться кончиками пальцев до глубоких ранок на лопатках.

— Ты! — прорычал Дерек. — Ты!

Он захлебнулся злобным воем и принялся наступать на Питера. Тот побледнел, попятился и неловко попытался что-то пробормотать, но отросшие клыки делали его речь невнятной. Да и Дерек не склонен был слушать. Он жаждал крови.

Прямо над его плечом что-то пролетело со свистом. Дерек дернулся и остановился, а следом за тяжелой бронзовой фигуркой орка полетело всякое барахло. Питер ловко увернулся от коробки с Росомахой, разминулся с фигуркой Чудо-женщины и точно впечатался лицом в тяжелую коробку с миниатюрными каменными шахматами. Хрустнуло. Питер вскрикнул и замер, опустив голову. Кровь потекла тонкой струйкой, но Дерек не рассмотрел — откуда именно, только предположил, что Питер свернул себе нос. 

Дерек не успел оглянуться, как мимо него промчался Стайлз, оскальзываясь босой ногой по паркету, и принялся бить ошеломленного Питера световым мечом, удерживая его как бейсбольную биту. Естественно, пластик сабера моментально пошел трещинами, меч раскрошился, а Дерек, наконец отмерев, оттащил рассвирепевшего Стайлза в сторону. Тот кидался, как бешеный, и все норовил достать Питера хотя бы ногой, хрипя что-то невнятное.

 

— Пошел вон, — бросил Дерек, и повторять не пришлось: Питер моментально вымелся прочь, на ходу влезая в рубашку.

Дерек пару раз встряхнул Стайлза, и тот обмяк, длинно, с рыданием, выдохнул и упал в кресло.

Всего за какие-то две минуты в их уютной студии словно торнадо прошелся — полка с вещами была перевернута вверх тормашками, на паркете растекались лужицы крови, а у двери валялись, поблескивая, острые осколки. Кофе окончательно растекся пенной лужей, из которой возвышался мокрый, скукожившийся пакет.

— Так, — сказал Дерек, опустился на колени перед креслом и внимательно посмотрел в несчастное лицо Стайлза. — Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

— Ты дал ему ключи? — одновременно с ним спросил Стайлз. — Ты дал этому вонючему мудиле ключи от нашего дома?

— Ну да, — помолчав, признался Дерек. — Я дал ему ключи.

— Ты дал ему ключи, — ровно повторил Стайлз. — Которыми он открыл двери. И зашел в наш дом. А тебя не было. Я был. А он зашел.

Стайлз говорил рублено, истерично вздыхая через слово, и Дерек понял, что еще чуть-чуть — понадобится ингалятор.

— Так, успокойся, — потребовал Дерек, заметив, что на одной ноге Стайлза по-прежнему висит штанина. — Почему он к тебе полез?

— А я откуда знаю?! — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Я думал, что это ты. А он п-поцеловал мне руку.

Дерек помрачнел.

— Я сказал, что ты скоро придешь, — пробормотал Стайлз. — А он п-повалил меня в кресло и…

Он начал бесслезно всхлипывать, с отвращением потер свою шею.

— Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты сильно сопротивлялся, — брякнул Дерек.

Стайлз вздрогнул так, словно ему залепили по физиономии, и сел ровно.

— По-твоему, я наслаждался? — спросил он недобро. — Я, по-твоему, шлюха какая-то?

— Я такого не говорил, — возмутился Дерек. — Но я не понимаю, с чего бы моему дяде на тебя кидаться, у него вообще до фига сочных курочек, и это как-то совсем странно…

— Ага, — холодно сказал Стайлз. — Значит, я еще и виноват?

— Может и виноват! — разозлился Дерек. — Я разберусь.

Стайлз наклонился и молча отвесил ему звонкую пощечину.

 

Дерек прижал ладонь к горячей щеке, запоздало охнув, ощутил, как пылает кожа, и занес руку в ответ.

— Если ты только попробуешь меня тронуть… — ледяным тоном сказал Стайлз, — пеняй на себя.

— А что ты сделаешь? — процедил Дерек, но руку опустил, устыдившись.

Не хватало еще устроить идиотскую ревнивую драку.

 

Стайлз смотрел на него подслеповато, но сердито, сжал губы в тонкую полоску, пыхтел, как деловитый еж, и вовсю вонял Питером.

Дерек встал, сгреб его за шкирку и поволок в ванную, не обращая внимания на то, что Стайлз путается в ногах.

— Вымойся, — процедил Дерек.

Стайлз громко фыркнул и захлопнул дверь прямо перед его носом. Дерек слушал несколько секунд, но в ванной было тихо и, наконец, зашумела вода. Дерек вытащил телефон и набрал Питера. Впрочем, через гудок он понял, что не желает слушать ни объяснений, ни оправданий, ни извинений. Питер поступил мерзко, подло — у Дерека это просто в голове не укладывалось. Питер всегда был ему другом, с тех пор, как маленький Дерек потерял родителей. Питер стоял за него горой, терпеливо водил в секции, выслушивал горести и давал советы — иногда полезные и всегда ехидные. Дерек не мог взять в толк — зачем Питеру понадобился его мальчик, и почему Питер так поступил с ними, ведь он знал, как Дерек трясется над своим бойфрендом.

 

Хлопнула дверь ванной, Стайлз эффектно вывалился наружу в клубах пара — мокрый, красный, замотанный в халат.

— Доволен? — спросил он скандально.

Дерек повел носом и поморщился, уловив четкий запах Питера — тот никуда не делся от горячей воды.

— Ты пахнешь, как общественная сучка, — также скандально ответил Дерек, мгновенно свирепея.

Стайлз гордо вскинул голову и равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Это твои проблемы, — сказал он мрачно. — Если тебе что-то не нравится — ты знаешь с кого спрашивать.

— Я спрошу с тебя, — поклялся Дерек, изнывая от бессильной злой ревности.

— Да неужели? — едко ответил Стайлз. — А я-то думал, что ты позовешь этого хрыча к нам третьим в постель.

— Тебе бы этого хотелось? — разозлился Дерек. — Я тебя не удовлетворяю?

— Два Хейла лучше, чем один, — похабно сказал Стайлз, облизывая губы.

У Дерека перед глазами взорвалась алая бомба. Он задышал часто, пытаясь успокоиться и не врезать Стайлзу, вцепился когтями себе в бедра, не замечая, что дырявит джинсы.

Стайлз немного побледнел и потерял гонор, развернулся и довольно-таки трусливо сбежал в кровать, отгородившись ноутбуком.

 

***

 

— Ты не собираешься спать? — осторожно спросил Стайлз, когда за окном окончательно стемнело.

— С тобой — нет, — холодно ответил Дерек, не отвлекаясь от планшета.

Стайлз помолчал, потом медленно слез с кровати, забрал свои пижамные штаны и зачем-то ушел переодеваться в ванную. Дерек, в общем-то, не возражал — за этот бесконечно долгий вечер его настроение то выравнивалось, то снова падало ниже плинтуса, когда он улавливал остатки запаха Питера на Стайлзе.

 

Стайлз вышел из ванной, повесил халат на спинку стула и долго расправлял какие-то складки. Кажется, он хотел что-то сказать, но Дерек на него не смотрел, так что Стайлз и не решился.

— Спокойной ночи, — помолчав, сказал Стайлз.

— И тебе, — сухо ответил Дерек.

Стайлз забрался в постель, накрылся одеялом с головой и затих. Дерек наконец-то поднял голову и помассировал затекшую шею.

 

Стайлз, переживший довольно сильное нервное потрясение, почти сразу заснул. Дерек уже замечал за ним такую особенность: Стайлз так сильно выкладывался на каких-то волнующих его моментах, что потом ему просто не хватало энергии это обдумать, он вырубался на несколько часов и вставал свежий и с каким-то решением.

Дерек подошел поближе, но не рискнул отодвинуть край одеяла. Еще не хватало, чтобы Стайлз проснулся — будет очередная некрасивая сцена, а Дерек тоже устал.

 

Он только забрал себе подушку, накинул сверху плед и попытался задремать, ощущая себя донельзя глупо. Он сам себя изгнал на неудобный диван, Стайлз ведь пытался протянуть руку, приглашал его на кровать, но Дерек решил проявить характер — и вот проявил. Диван был каким-то орудием пыток, черт возьми. Еще и эта чешуя между стыками…

Дерек перевернулся на живот, ткнулся лицом в подушку и загрустил. Его жизненные ориентиры временно куда-то сдвинулись, старый добрый Питер оказался вовсе не добрым, и Дерек совсем не знал — кому теперь верить.  

Он задремал, проваливаясь в сон, но вдруг проснулся, словно от тычка в бок.

 

Кровать была пуста. Стайлз даже не потрудился заправить одеяло так, словно под ним кто-то спал. Просто взял и ушел. Дерек метнулся в ванную, но там Стайлза не было, запах вел из квартиры. Куда он мог пойти в два часа ночи, да еще в пижамных штанах?

Дерек торопливо влез в джинсы и накинул куртку на голое тело, на ходу запрыгивая в кеды. Запах стек по лестничной площадке, выводя Дерека на улицу — тихую и сонную в такое время, и повел за угол, где горело окно круглосуточного кафетерия. Дерек сразу увидел Стайлза, даже не заходя внутрь — тот одиноко сидел посреди пустого кафе, сгорбившись над кружкой. Хорошо, хоть кеды надел и накинул сверху халат. Выглядел Стайлз нелепо и очень несчастно, как и выглядят хорошенькие ботаники, попавшие в беду.

Дерек толкнул дверь и зашел.

 

Стайлз не оглянулся на звук колокольчика, он так задумался, что даже вздрогнул, когда Дерек сел рядом. У Дерека сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки, когда он увидел, что глаза у Стайлза припухли и покраснели.

— Что ты творишь? — требовательно сказал Дерек, заглянув в практически пустую кружку с кофе. — Ты же замерзнешь и простудишься.

— Если ты хочешь — я съеду, — невпопад ответил Стайлз, не поднимая глаз. — Только дай мне время до выходных, ладно?

Дерек так и замер с открытым ртом. Стайлз смотрел в стол и вздрагивал, кусая губы.

— А как же наши обеты? — наконец спросил Дерек. — Они ничего не значат?

— Они значат что-то только в Вестеросе, — тихо сказал Стайлз. — А это Пасадена. Твой дядя меня чуть не изнасиловал, он меня… трогал. Я знаю, какой ты ревнивый, и...

— И что? — перебил его Дерек, трясясь от ярости.

Злился он только на себя.

 

Стайлз поднял на него осунувшееся лицо.

— Я должен был его… ударить, наверное, — задумчиво сказал Стайлз. — Точно, я должен был его ударить, но я так испугался, что не сумел даже закричать.

Дерек едва не прокусил себе губу.

Он подвинулся ближе, взял Стайлза за ладонь и переплел их пальцы.

— Я виноват, потому что не пришел вовремя, — сказал он проникновенно. — Когда ты сказал мне, что Питер тебя беспокоит и задирает — я отмахнулся. Я идиот, это моя вина. Питер виноват, и я оторву ему голову. Но ты не виноват, Стайлз.

— Я не переживу твоего презрения, — почти прошептал Стайлз. — Если тебе будет противно целовать меня… что мне делать, Дерек? Что мне сделать?

Дерек поднес его ладонь к губам, поцеловал костяшки, запястье, линию жизни.

— Видишь? — сказал он нежно. — Я целую тебя. Я всегда буду целовать тебя, детка... Ты мой, а я твой, помнишь?

— Помню, — буркнул Стайлз, моргая влажными ресницами. — Но мы все равно не в Вестеросе.

— Пойдем домой? — попросил Дерек. — Пойдем, я хочу обнимать тебя и целовать, и хочу лежать с тобой в постели.

Стайлз вытащил из кармана пригоршню мелочи, отсчитал монетки и поднялся.

 

Дерек буквально на руках затащил его в квартиру и сразу же повел к кровати. Стайлз шел доверчиво и послушно, крепко держался холодными пальцами и мгновенно юркнул под одеяло, когда Дерек приглашающе отогнул край.

— Где он тебя трогал? — спросил Дерек, покрывая шею Стайлза поцелуями. — Вот тут? Тут?

— Да, — всхлипнул Стайлз. — Там.

Дерек целовал чужие метки и ставил на их месте свои. Стайлз ежился от боли, но помалкивал и все больше стонал, вцепившись Дереку в волосы.

— Тут? — спрашивал Дерек, терзая его маленькие твердые соски. — И тут?

— Да-а-а, — гортанно поддакивал Стайлз. — Там, да-а-а…

 

Дерек надавил коленом, раздвигая его ноги, подхватил твердый горячий член и принялся двигать рукой, не прекращая ласкать совсем уж каменные соски. Стайлз бился под ним, как рыбка, лепетал что-то невразумительное, ловя воздух пересохшим ртом, ерзал, бессознательно пытался закинуть ноги Дереку на плечи и, наконец, выгнулся, тоненько подвывая.

— Ты моя детка, — доходчиво сказал Дерек, сжимая его в объятиях.

Стайлз понятливо кивнул и скользнул вниз. Дерек перевернулся на спину, чтобы ему было удобнее, и закрыл глаза, блаженно принимая ласку губ. Стайлз мучил его, изводил короткими жгучими прикосновениями, а потом насаживался глубоким влажным ртом — и ускользал, когда Дерек поддавал бедрами, захлебываясь от подступающей судороги.

— Ну же! — взмолился Дерек, когда Стайлз снова ускользнул и принялся лениво посасывать самый кончик приоткрытыми губами.

— Ты тоже мой, — твердо и уверенно сказал Стайлз и насадился ртом.

На этот раз он не отстранялся, Дерек взвыл и согнулся пополам, прижимая затылок к паху.

 

— Я ему голову оторву, — пообещал Дерек, когда они лежали в темноте и тишине. Стайлз привычно водил ладонью по его груди, вычерчивая какие-то фигуры, и было так спокойно и уютно, что Дерек совсем размяк.

— Оторви, — согласился Стайлз. — И забери у него ключи.

Дерек повернулся набок и лениво поцеловал Стайлза в приоткрытый рот.

 

***

 

— А я ему строго так говорю: «Доктор Купер, вы, конечно, авторитет в определенных кругах, но я не привык брать на веру все, что слышу»!

Дерек кивнул и успел спасти сахарницу, прежде чем разошедшийся Стайлз смахнул ее на землю в порыве красноречия.

— А он мне говорит: «Доктор Стилински»… а он тут что делает?

— Кто делает? — не понял Дерек, утеряв логическую связь. — Кому это он сказал?

— Это не он сказал, — процедил Стайлз, глядя за плечо Дерека со злым прищуром. — Это я сказал.

Дерек оглянулся, поймав направление его взгляда, и тоже помрачнел.

— Добрый вечер, — любезно сказал Питер, отодвигая стул у их столика.

— Перестал быть таким, — грубо ответил Стайлз. — Чего вам надо?

— Согласен, — невозмутимо согласился Питер, листая меню, — наше знакомство началось не очень удачно, но…

— Если он не уйдет — уйду я! — с холодным бешенством сказал Стайлз.

— Зачем ты пришел? — неприветливо спросил Дерек, удерживая Стайлза за руку.

Питер положил на стол меню, несколько секунд выдерживал паузу и, наконец, заговорил.

— Вообще-то, я приехал в Пасадену не просто так, — сказал он неторопливо, словно не видел, как Стайлз порывается уйти. — У меня есть к тебе предложение, от которого ты, к печали моей, можешь отказаться. Но я надеюсь, что ты все же выслушаешь…

— Ближе к делу, — рыкнул Дерек.

Глаза у Питера сверкнули, и он просто сказал:

— Соло погиб.

Дерек разжал ладонь и уставился на Питера с ужасом. Стайлз чуть было не перелетел через низкую оградку по инерции, но удержался на ногах и сел на свое место, увидев по лицу Дерека, что тот слишком ошеломлен, чтобы адекватно реагировать.

— Как так? — поразился Дерек. — Как?

— Попался на глаза местным охотникам, — пожал плечами Питер. — Соло сильно съехал крышей за последнее время.

— Каким еще охотникам? — настороженно спросил Стайлз.

— Охотникам на оборотней, разумеется, — любезно сообщил Питер. — Разве Дерек тебе ничего о них не рассказывал?

— Нет, — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека пристально, поправил очки и шумно сглотнул. — Это что же выходит, в любой момент на тебя могут напасть?

— Нет, — буркнул Дерек. — Я законопослушный гражданин, не будет на меня никто нападать.

— У Соло остался сын, — сказал Питер, пресекая зарождающийся спор.

— Я помню, — ответил Дерек. — Так… а с кем он сейчас?

— Ни с кем, — признался Питер. — Одна моя знакомая присматривает за малышом, а я надеялся найти ему семью. Сам понимаешь, система усыновлений не для него.

— Конечно, — Дерек энергично кивнул. — Мы должны забрать его!

— Погоди-погоди! — взвизгнул Стайлз. — Кто мы?

— Ходят слухи, — Питер ухмыльнулся, — что вы, голубки, собираетесь завести ребенка.

— Вообще-то да, — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Но не так.

— Почему нет? — возразил Дерек. — Это сын моего друга детства, и он тоже полный сирота, чем он тебя не устраивает?

— Ты что, издеваешься? — недоверчиво спросил Стайлз. — А как же наши планы? Как же наша девочка?

— Какая еще девочка? — Дерек заморгал.

— Девочка, которую мы удочерим, — терпеливо пояснил Стайлз.

— Первый раз слышу про девочку, которую мы должны удочерить, — осторожно проговорил Дерек. — Кажется, такого в наших планах не было.

— Какого-то левого мальчишки там тоже не было! — рассердился Стайлз.

— Это не левый мальчишка, — Дерек тоже начал злиться. — Это сын моего друга. Ты как хочешь, Стайлз, но я хотя бы посмотрю на него.

— Да смотри на здоровье, разве я тебе запрещаю? — холодно сказал Стайлз. — Вперед. Можешь прямо завтра валить и смотреть, пока глаза не отсохнут.

— Да ты чего злишься-то? — Дерек попытался его успокоить, но чуть не получил по физиономии и отпрянул.

— Ты как знаешь, а я пошел домой, — заявил Стайлз. — У меня от твоего дядюшки аппетит пропал, и настроение испортилось.

— Как невежливо, — Питер покачал головой и хмыкнул, когда Дерек вскочил на ноги. — Кое-кто заделался подкаблучником?

— Кое-кто жил припеваючи, пока ты не явился вносить смуту, — проворчал Дерек, выгребая из кармана наличку.

— Да я уж вижу, — фыркнул Питер. — Жду тебя завтра с утра, если надумаешь.

 

— Эй, ну что ты вытворяешь?

Стайлз даже затрясся от злости.

— Что я вытворяю? — спросил он едко. — Ты в своем уме? Этот козлина манипулирует тобой, как хочет, и ты готов помчаться черт знает куда и усыновить совершенно мутного мальчишку!

— Ну а у тебя какие проблемы? — не выдержал Дерек. — Может, дело в том, что ты сам не можешь мной манипулировать?

— Я и не стремился!

— Да неужели? — рассердился Дерек. — А я вижу, что у тебя далеко идущие планы, о которых ты мне, почему-то, не сообщил!

— Все, что тебе надо знать — я тебе и так скажу, — брякнул Стайлз и осекся.

Дерек даже потемнел лицом.

— Тогда я скажу, что тебе надо знать, — процедил он зло. — Завтра утром я поеду в Орегон и заберу мальчишку.

— И где он будет жить? — ядовито поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Здесь! — рявкнул Дерек. — Потому что я так решил.

— Ты вообще себя слышишь? — помолчав, спросил Стайлз. — Ты этого мальчика в глаза не видел, мы совершенно не готовы вот так взять и… и привезти сюда ребенка.

— Соло был моим лучшим другом, — тихо возразил Дерек, успокаиваясь. — Он пошел по плохой дорожке — это так, но у его сына больше никого нет. Я был в таком положении, Стайлз, и Питер не побоялся взять меня на воспитание. Но мы с Питером родственники, а у этого мальчика вообще никого нет.

— А где его мать? — кисло спросил Стайлз. — И что это за имя такое — Соло?

— Вообще-то его зовут Соломон, — пояснил Дерек. — Но мы были большими фанатами «Звездных войн».

— Боже, так он еще и еврей? — с ужасом спросил Стайлз и, увидев, что Дерек кивает, схватился за лоб. — Эти и сюда пролезли, с ума сойти!

— Матери нет, — отрывисто сказал Дерек. — И никогда толком не было. Так что я твердо решил. Мы ведь… давно ведь об этом говорим, но никак не решимся, возможно, это тот самый шанс…

— Я скажу тебе, что это! — перебил его Стайлз, — Это глупость, необдуманный поступок, и ты о нем первый же пожалеешь, а я скажу, что предупреждал тебя. И учти, что ребенка нельзя сдать обратно в питомник, это же живой человек!

— Волчонок, — поправил его Дерек. — Это волчонок.

— Еще лучше! — согласился Стайлз. — Это еще и не человек!

 

Дерек молчал и упрямо смотрел в сторону.

— Ага, — заключил Стайлз, увидев его нахмуренные брови. — Ты все решил, и тебя не переубедить, верно?

— Именно, — буркнул Дерек, не глядя на него.

— Ладно, — легко согласился Стайлз, — поступай, как знаешь.

Дерек поглядел на него с удивлением.

— Ты так просто сдаешься? — спросил он подозрительно. — На тебя не похоже.

— А я не сдаюсь, — возразил Стайлз. — Я просто умываю руки. Твой ребенок. Твои проблемы. Твоя ответственность.

— Вот сейчас ты точно пытаешься мной манипулировать, — обиделся Дерек.

— А почему нет? — беззаботно ответил Стайлз. — Твой дядя крутит тобой, как хочет, чем я хуже? У меня и прав-то побольше.

— Знаешь что, — тяжело и тихо сказал Дерек, глядя на него исподлобья. — Пошел-ка ты нахер.

 

Он ушел в ванную, хлопнув дверью. Стайлз недовольно фыркнул и прислушался — зашумел душ, потом загудела машинка для бритья. Стайлз, поколебавшись, зашел в ванную. Дерек посмотрел на него неласково и снова уставился в зеркало, водя машинкой по щекам, заросшим щетиной. Стайлз сел на край ванны и принялся наблюдать. Загорелые бока Дерека влажно поблескивали, капельки воды собирались в крупные капли и скатывались к бедрам, впитываясь в белое полотенце. Стайлз не удержался и приложил ладонь к горячему боку.

— Чего тебе? — холодно спросил Дерек, не прекращая бритья.

— Красивый, — мечтательно сказал Стайлз, легонько лаская его бедро. — Ты красивый.

— Отвали, — буркнул Дерек, но уже не так сердито. — Я все еще злюсь на тебя.

— Да злись сколько угодно, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Но ты красивый, даже когда злишься.

Он подался вперед и принялся собирать капли губами.

— Отвали, — проворчал Дерек. — Я занят. И я злюсь.

— Ага, — легкомысленно ответил Стайлз. — Хочешь, я встану перед тобой на колени?

Дерек хмыкнул и повернулся к нему лицом, даже не пришлось опускаться на пол. Стайлз лизнул плоский солоноватый живот, проследил языком за блядской дорожкой и потянул на себя узел полотенца. Дерек тревожно переступил с ноги на ногу, словно испуганный, но строптивый жеребец. Стайлз поймал его за бока, подтащил к себе и коротко лизнул кончик члена, все еще скрытый крайней плотью. И Дерек, и его плоть заинтересовались — член начал твердеть, головка полностью обнажилась, на нежной коже проступили напряженные синие венки.

Стайлз пошло облизнул губы, глядя Дереку в глаза, наклонился, обхватив ртом член, и чуть не клацнул зубами от неожиданности.

— Ох!

— Прости, детка, — торопливо сказал Дерек. — Не больно?

— Больно, конечно! — простонал Стайлз, держась за макушку.

— Я нечаянно, — Дерек наклонился, поднял все еще жужжащую машинку и принялся гладить Стайлза по наливающейся шишке. — М-может, ты продолжишь?

— Нет, не продолжу, — пожаловался Стайлз. — Больно, ой-ой!

Дерек принялся целовать шишку, поглаживая Стайлза по загривку.

— Уже не «ой-ой»? — спросил он заботливо.

Стайлз вместо ответа застенчиво поцеловал его в щеку.

— Детка, — тихо сказал Дерек. — Если ты на самом деле против — я никуда не поеду. Ты мне важнее всех, я не хочу тебя потерять.

— О’кей, — довольно ответил Стайлз и ткнулся Дереку в грудь, дыша его запахом.

Дерек вздохнул, но гладить не перестал.

— Нет, погоди, — Стайлз оторвался и сел ровно. — Фигня какая-то. Ты идешь мне на уступку, через себя переступаешь… нет, мистер Хейл, я не хочу брать на себя такую ответственность. Если ты действительно считаешь, что мы справимся, то поступай, как решил.

— Ну и чего ты сучился весь вечер, а? — устало спросил Дерек.

— Не знаю, — признался Стайлз. — Бесит меня твой обожаемый дядя Питер.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и прижал голову Стайлза к своему животу.

— Был бы ты девчонкой, — сказал он с ехидной ноткой в голосе, — я бы тебе уже давно заделал малыша.

— Да? — скептически хмыкнул Стайлз.

— Да, — решительно отозвался Дерек. — И не одного. У нас было бы много детей. Штук шесть.

— Иногда ты рассуждаешь, как какой-нибудь негр, — поморщился Стайлз. — Шестеро детей, серьезно? Во что бы я превратился?

— В миленький маленький инкубатор, — жадно ответил Дерек. — У нас были бы отличные зубастые детки.

— Э-э-э, — Стайлз легонько ущипнул Дерека за бедро. — Зубастые?

— Несомненно, — Дерек уверенно кивнул. — Волчьи гены доминантны, так что если бы какая-нибудь детка была человеком — мне пришлось бы сильно тебя побить.

— А как же погрешность?

— Стопроцентная доминантность, — твердо сказал Дерек. — Ты меня понял, крошка?

— А вот если бы ты был девчонкой… — начал было Стайлз.

— Тебе бы все равно ничего не перепало, — Дерек осклабился. — Я слишком хороша для ботаников вроде тебя. Меган Фокс не спит с гиками.

— Я тебя сейчас за член укушу! — пригрозил Стайлз.

— Ах ты моя зубастая мамочка, — умилился Дерек, на всякий случай отстраняясь. — Пойдем спать, Стайлз. День был долгий, а завтра нам рано вставать.

— Тебе рано вставать, — поправил его Стайлз. — А я никуда не поеду.

— Но… — Дерек растерялся и стащил с сушилки свои пижамные штаны.

— Там будет Питер, — отрезал Стайлз. — И мне лень тащиться до Орегона. Ты взрослый мальчик и должен справиться сам, это была твоя идея все-таки.

— Ладно, — уныло ответил Дерек. — Вообще-то не ты будешь за рулем, мог бы и не ныть.

Стайлз хлопнул его по заднице, пока Дерек влезал в штаны, и ушел в спальню.

 

***

 

— Просыпайся!

— М-м-м, — вяло промычал Дерек, пытаясь поглубже залезть под покрывало. — М-м-м, выходной же.

— У кого выходной, а у кого сегодня важное дело! — торжественно сказал Стайлз и выдернул из-под него подушку. — Подъем.

— Боже, — заскулил Дерек, — должно быть, я был не в себе, когда женился на тебе.

— Сделаем вид, что я этого не слышал, — Стайлз сдернул покрывало, сел верхом и подул Дереку в нос.

Дерек едва не разрыдался и попытался перевернуться на живот.

— Давай-давай, — злорадно сказал Стайлз, не мешая ему. — Подставляй задницу.

Дерек вздохнул и окончательно проснулся.

— Чего ты с утра буянишь? — спросил он неласково, посмотрев на часы.

— А ты не помнишь? — невинно поинтересовался Стайлз. — Разве ты никуда не собираешься?

Дерек недоуменно нахмурился и тут же все вспомнил.

Стайлз полетел в одну сторону, пижамные штаны — в другую.

— Где мой бумажник? — Дерек запрыгнул в хипсы и принялся переворачивать вещи вверх дном, пытаясь найти джинсы.

— Где ты его оставил, — терпеливо ответил Стайлз, невозмутимо полируя стекла очков краем рубашки.

Дерек раздраженно рыкнул, метнулся в ванную, выскочил оттуда с зубной щеткой во рту и открыл ящик комода.

— Тут нет!

— А ты там его оставлял?

— Не помню я, где его оставлял, — пробубнил Дерек, причесываясь пятерней.

Стайлз хмыкнул, убрал со стола книги и показал найденный бумажник.

Дерек снова забежал в ванную, вышел оттуда свежий и практически спокойный, понюхал подмышку у черной футболки и натянул ее.

— Готов? — поинтересовался Стайлз.

— А ты куда? — насторожился Дерек, заталкивая по карманам ключи, бумажник, права и леденцы.

— Туда же, — терпеливо ответил Стайлз. — Не тупи.

— Ты же вчера сказал…

— Ты тоже вчера много чего сказал, — оборвал его Стайлз. — Не могу я тебя отпустить одного да еще с дядюшкой Питером. Поедем вместе.

— Тогда погнали, — скомандовал Дерек. — Перебирай ногами быстрее, моя принцесса.

 

— Какая неожиданная встреча! — томно проворковал Питер, забираясь на заднее сидение Камаро. — Дерек, я так и подумал, что твоя женушка не оставит тебя без присмотра.

— Я взял с собой электрошокер, — пригрозил Стайлз. — И Дерек разрешил мне пускать его в действие. Он говорит, что это неприятно, так что советую поверить на слово.

— Ты разрешал ему бить себя шокером? — удивился Питер, поглядывая на племянника.

— Наши постельные игры тебя точно не касаются! — огрызнулся Дерек. — Заткнитесь и дайте мне хотя бы выехать из города спокойно.

— Ах, помню я былые времена, — ностальгически сказал Питер. — Ты был таким маленьким, что помещался в школьный шкафчик. Наверное, тогда в тебя и заложили страсть к подчинению.

— Стайлз, ну-ка жахни его, — свирепо приказал Дерек.

— Тебя реально запихивали в школьный шкафчик? —  с сочувствием спросил Стайлз, порылся в бардачке, нашел очки-авиаторы и нацепил их на нос.

— Ну, было дело, — признался Дерек, посматривая на дорогу. — Раз или два.

— Раз в неделю стабильно, — поправил его Питер. — Приходилось вынимать нашего альфу, а то он там так плакал, что сердце разрывалось от жалости.

— Да что ты за сволочь такая? — не выдержал Дерек.

Питер захихикал и уставился в окно.

— Даже меня не запихивали в шкафчик, — недоверчиво сказал Стайлз. — Поверить не могу… даже представить себе не могу!

— Дерек был маленьким, — с готовностью подсказал Питер. — Маленьким, но круглым, как мячик.

Дерек бессильно взвыл.

— …с неправильным прикусом, — разглагольствовал Питер. — Как, говоришь, тебя называли? Бобрик?

Дерек тормознул на светофоре и опасливо посмотрел на Стайлза, тот усмехнулся, подался вперед и быстро, влажно и жадно поцеловал Дерека в губы.

— Люблю тебя, — тихо сказал Стайлз. — Бобрик.

До самого Сакраменто Питер сидел молча.

  
— Что тебе купить? — Дерек поскреб когтями по затылку, забрал у Стайлза очки и нацепил себе на нос.

— Бургер, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — И колу. И желейных мишек.

— Мне, пожалуйста, салат, — чопорно ответил Питер. — И минеральную воду.

Стайлз громко фыркнул, но Питер и ухом не повел.

Дерек кивнул и зашел в магазинчик, прилепившийся к обочине, и быстро закупился. К его удивлению холодильник работал исправно, кола была холодной, а бургеры горячими и свежими. Прямо чудо какое-то.

Дерек расплатился и вернулся к машине. Принюхался — в салоне сильно пахло озоном. Питер и Стайлз подчеркнуто не смотрели друг на друга, но выглядели взъерошенными и обиженными.

— Что вы тут натворили уже? — поинтересовался Дерек, раздавая каждому по пакету.

Питер непередаваемо посмотрел на бургер, поморщился, но откусил — и принялся жевать с аппетитом. Стайлз не стал выделываться, отложил шокер и принялся есть. 

— Взрослые люди, — укоризненно сказал Дерек. — Оставил одних на пять минут.

— Если он ко мне еще раз полезет — я его еще раз, — тихо проворчал Стайлз, откручивая крышку с колы.

Дерек повернулся к Питеру.

— Я просто хотел поддержать приятную беседу! — возмутился тот. — Я не виноват, что твой мальчишка — психопат!

— Я психопат? — оскорбился Стайлз и потянулся за шокером.

— Именно, — гордо ответил Питер, пытаясь забиться в дальний угол салона.

Дерек забрал шокер и кинул его на заднее сидение.

— Ты с ума сошел?! — завопил Стайлз, роняя колечки лука. — Теперь он меня будет…

— Не будет он тебя, — пообещал Дерек. — А если попробует — я ему руки переломаю.

— Я с тобой так не обращался, — обиженно сказал Питер. — Даже когда ты изгрыз мой антикварный гарнитур.

— Господи, ты еще не устал рассказывать направо и налево эту историю? — Дерек вытер руки салфеткой и взялся за руль.

— Этот гарнитур был мне очень дорог, — строго ответил Питер. — Но, насколько я помню, я тебе за него ничего не ломал.

— Не ломал, — признался Дерек и, поймав взгляд Стайлза, быстро сказал. — Нет, я не буду пересказывать эту историю. Пусть тебе Питер расскажет.

— Не буду я у него ничего просить рассказывать, — насупился Стайлз, облизывая жирно блестящие пальцы.

— Вот и отлично! — обрадовался Дерек.

— Когда я был лет на пятнадцать моложе, — неторопливо сказал Питер, аккуратно складывая мусор в пакет, — я собрал чудесный гарнитур из орехового дерева времен Луи восемнадцатого…

— Боже, нет! — простонал Дерек.

— Поверь мне, Стайлз, это был чудесный столовый гарнитур — столик и четыре стула, изящные, воздушные… и зверски дорогие, к слову.

Дерек вздохнул и уставился на дорогу.

— К тому времени я уже обзавелся юным воспитанником, — продолжил Питер. — А мой воспитанник как раз надумал сменить молочные зубы на коренные. Зубы у него чесались, и он не придумал ничего лучшего, как погрызть стулья, любезные моему сердцу.

Стайлз невольно захихикал.

— К сожалению, после этого акта вандализма гарнитур был окончательно испорчен, — печально сказал Питер, пощелкивая шокером. — А Дерек почти сутки плевался щепками и вынимал из языка занозы.

— Я так и думал, что ты всегда был кусачий, — улыбнулся Стайлз, посматривая на Дерека.

— Отличный я был, — огрызнулся тот. — Как будто у тебя не было детских историй.

— Были, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Поэтому-то мы не ужинаем с моим папой.

 

***

 

— Спрингфилд, — прочитал Стайлз. — О, круто!

— Нам дальше, — покачал головой Дерек. — Если мне не изменяет память…

— Не изменяет, — согласился Питер, — сворачивай на объездное шоссе.

— А мы точно правильно едем? — осторожно спросил Стайлз через несколько минут, заметив, что машина все дальше углубляется куда-то в леса.

— Точно, — сказал Дерек, выворачивая на проселочную гравийную дорогу.

— Точно-точно? — настырно уточнил Стайлз, тревожно крутя головой из стороны в сторону.

За окнами машины был сплошной лес.

— Точно-точно, — успокаивающе ответил Дерек.

— Он что, жил в лесу?

— Все оборотни старой закалки живут в лесу, — подал голос Питер. — Там спокойнее.

— И ты? — буркнул Стайлз, обернувшись.

— И я, — согласился Питер.

— В жизни не поверю, что ты бегаешь по чаще, — фыркнул Стайлз.

— Нигде я не бегаю, — с достоинством ответил Питер. — У меня скромный особнячок…

— В три этажа, — вставил Дерек.

— …но он стоит в лесу, это правда. Когда-нибудь и Дерек туда переберется.

— Э, нет! — Стайлз замахал руками. — Я не поеду жить в какую-то рощу, я должен держать руку на пульсе науки.

— А тебя туда никто и не звал, — злорадно ответил Питер.

— А Дерек без меня не поедет, — сказал Стайлз, но как-то неуверенно, и посмотрел на Дерека.

Тот молчал.

— Или поедет, — убитым голосом сказал Стайлз.

— Конечно, нет, — Дерек расплылся в широкой ухмылке. — Я никуда без тебя не поеду… в одинокой постели холодно.

Не успел Стайлз возмутиться, как вмешался Питер:

— А супружеская верность, знаешь ли, со временем утомляет…

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — фыркнул Дерек. — Ты никогда не был женат.

— А ты, значит, женат? — едко отозвался Питер. — По каким-таким законам?

— По законам Вестероса, — хором ответили Дерек и Стайлз и хлопнули друг друга по ладони.

Питер поморщился.

— Вообще, у нас гражданское партнерство, — поправился Дерек. — Которое практически равноценно браку. Даже торжество было, правда, небольшое…

— На которое ты не позвал своего единственного кровного родственника, — холодно сказал Питер, глядя в окно. — Я был польщен силой твоей семейной любви.

— Ой, прошу тебя, — Дерек поморщился. — Айзек сдал меня в тот же день, как узнал. Ты не приехал не потому, что я тебя не позвал, а потому что считал это все несерьезным. Поэтому я тебя и не позвал — я же тебя знаю.

— Джексон, помню, кошмарно напился, — мечтательно сказал Стайлз. — Плакал даже и всю квартиру нам засыпал чешуей.

— Да уж, — хохотнул Дерек. — Я даже не думал, что он так расчувствуется.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся.

 

Дерек притормозил у тропки, уходящей в чащу.

— Только не говори, что дальше мы пойдем пешком, — взмолился Стайлз. — У меня такое чувство, что вы решили завести меня в лес и там бросить на голодную смерть!

— Не глупи, — пожурил его Дерек. — Я бы не стал тебя бросать… это же столько молодого, сочного мяса пропадет.

Стайлз поморщился, но выбрался из машины и принялся вглядываться в чащу. Дерек подхватил его под локоть и бодро зашагал, отодвигая ветки в сторону. Мрачный Питер замыкал шествие, дыша Стайлзу в затылок.

Тропка раздалась и окончилась полянкой, на которой стоял древний, ржавый трейлер со снятыми колесами.

— С ума сойти, — Стайлз покачал головой. — Вот это логово.

 

Судя по тому, что трейлер врос в землю по самые оси, судя по расхлябанной резине, едва державшей стекла и перекошенной двери, висящей на одной петле — эта махина стояла тут уже давно.

— Это так вы живете в лесах? — поинтересовался Стайлз, почесывая затылок.

— Нет, — сухо ответил Питер. — Мы живем не так.

Дверь заскрипела, натужно открылась, преодолевая нарост ржавчины на уцелевшей петле, и на полянку вышла аккуратно причесанная блондинка в деловом костюме. Стайлз растерянно крякнул, Дерек заморгал, а Питер обошел их и подал блондинке руку.

— Это Дженнифер, — сказал он, небрежно поцеловав предложенную ладонь. — Я попросил ее присмотреть за мальчиком.

— Это не мальчик, — ответила блондинка, оценивающе осматривая холодными голубыми глазами то Дерека, то Стайлза, который от этого взгляда невольно спрятался Хейлу за спину. — Это настоящий волчонок.

— Надеюсь, он не доставил тебе хлопот, — вежливо ответил Питер.

 

Стайлз не стал дослушивать обмен любезностями, а прошел в трейлер и покрутил головой.

— Мда, — Дерек коротко и выразительно высказал то, что крутилось у Стайлза в мыслях.

Снаружи трейлер выглядел убого, но внутри он был совершенно ужасающим — на всем лежала печать нищеты и полнейшей заброшенности.

— Почему твой друг жил так? — тихо спросил Стайлз, рассматривая обшарпанную скромную обстановку.

— У него не сложилась личная жизнь, — признался Дерек.

Стайлз уже собрался было расспросить подробно, но вдруг заметил то, от чего у него зашевелились волосы на голове. Впрочем, он тут же рассмотрел все полностью и почти успокоился, но осадок остался.

В картонной коробке из-под бананов лежали игрушки. Обычные детские игрушки — солдатики, фигурки, только вот очень уж потасканные, облезлые, исцарапанные и почти все без парочки конечностей. Стайлз в первую секунду подумал черте что, но потом сообразил, что, скорее всего, их подобрали на свалке, а туда новые и целые игрушки не попадают.

 

— Вот он, — вдруг сказал Дерек. — Вон там, в углу.

Стайлз сначала и не понял, о ком это Дерек говорит, но в угол посмотрел. Сперва он заметил только два кухонных шкафа, пустое мусорное ведро и стул, на котором был навален какой-то хлам. А когда пригляделся, увидел, что в узкой щели между шкафами кто-то сидит. Правда, было совершенно непонятно, как пятилетний мальчик мог туда забраться.

 

— Погоди-ка, я с ним поговорю, — сказал Дерек, зачем-то закатывая рукава рубашки.

— Почему это ты? — ревниво спросил Стайлз, пытаясь рассмотреть хотя бы очертания мальчишки.

— Потому, что я умею обращаться с маленькими существами, — важно ответил Дерек. — А ты нет.

Стайлз фыркнул себе под нос, но мешать не стал. Дерек убрал в сторону ведро, присел на корточки перед шкафами и вытянул руку. На секунду что-то мелькнуло, громко клацнуло, Дерек взвыл и отшатнулся. Стайлз кинулся к нему и, конечно, запнулся о ведро.

— Кус-с-сается! — прошипел Дерек, дуя на окровавленные пальцы.

Из прорехи донеслось тихое злое рычание.

— Да он ведь совсем дикий, — с изумлением сказал Дерек. — Ну, Питер как обычно, в своем репертуаре.

— Погоди, — мягко сказал Стайлз, вытащил из кармана упаковку с желейными мишками, открыл ее и закинул пару штук в рот.

По маленькой кухоньке тут же поплыл запах сладостей. Мальчишка перестал рычать и зашевелился. Дерек попытался его схватить, но Стайлз треснул его локтем в ребра. Дерек так и согнулся пополам.

— Уйди, — приказал Стайлз. — Я сам.

— Когда он тебя укусит — я тебя жалеть не буду, — прохрипел Дерек, уползая в сторону.

Стайлз слопал еще пару мишек и высыпал несколько штук на ладонь.

— Я люблю клубничных, — сказал он, обращаясь к шкафам. — А ты какие больше любишь?

Несколько секунд было тихо, только Дерек возмущенно сопел и заращивал укусы на пальцах.

— Яблочные, — очень тихо сказал мальчишка. — Я люблю яблочные.

— Сейчас поглядим, — воодушевленно ответил Стайлз и отобрал несколько штук. — Вот, четыре мишки, держи.

Он протянул ладонь. Через минуту рука устала и начала дрожать, и когда Стайлз уже почти отчаялся и решил, что ничего не выйдет — высунулась тонкая ручонка, аккуратно собрала мишек и втянулась обратно. Стайлз выдохнул.

— У меня еще немного есть, — сказал он преувеличенно бодро. — Сейчас достану.

Мальчишка снова зашевелился и немножко выбрался на свет. Стайлз чуть не прокусил себе язык от неожиданности. Мальчик чем-то сильно напоминал Айзека и одновременно, классического ангелочка с полотен эпохи Возрождения. Стайлз почему-то представлял себе мальчика, похожего на Дерека — черноволосого, с густыми бровями и зелеными глазами, а по факту перед ним сидел очень юный и очень заморенный херувимчик. С большими ясными голубыми глазами. Кудрявый, хоть и непричесанный. И такой платиново-блондинистый, что даже смотреть на него было больно. Дерек за спиной Стайлза тоже громко выдохнул.

 

— Меня зовут Стайлз, — сообщил Стайлз, — я ученый, а ты кто?

— Меня зовут мразь, — прошелестел мальчишка.

Стайлз от неожиданности выронил пакет с мишками, Дерек стукнулся локтем об дверной косяк.

— Прости, как? — недоверчиво переспросил Стайлз, переглянувшись с Дереком.

— Папа говорил, что меня зовут мразь, — послушно повторил мальчишка.

— Да ну, тебе такое имя совсем не подходит, — поморщился Стайлз. — Слушай, давай придумаем тебе новое? Как у супергероя?

— Какое? — мальчишка заинтересовался и неуверенно выбрался из своего логова.

Теперь Стайлзу стало понятно, как он туда забрался — мальчишка был ужасно худой, прямо-таки спичечный человечек, а не ребенок. И весь запущенный — замурзанный, нечесаный, да еще и в синяках. Стайлза прямо передернуло от желания позвонить отцу и сказать, как он сильно его любит и как благодарен за то, что отец заботился о нем.

 

— Какое-нибудь крутое, — сказал он, собравшись с силами. — Ты любишь Росомаху?

Мальчишка шмыгнул носом, опасливо посмотрел на Дерека и робко, крадучись, добрался до коробки со своими игрушками.

— Я люблю вот этого! — сказал он с ноткой гордости. — Он классный!

У Стайлза все-таки были пределы. Он едва не разревелся, увидев, с какой любовью мальчишка прижимает к себе совершенно истрепанную фигурку Хеллбоя, у которой не доставало ног и одного рога. Судя по тому, как притих Дерек — он тоже еле держался.

— О, да, он крутой, — согласился Стайлз, сглотнув комок в горле. — Эй, а я придумал тебе отличное новое имя!

— Какое? — с интересом спросил мальчишка и подошел ближе.

— Хейлбой! Как тебе?

— А что это значит? — настороженно спросил тот.

— Это наша фамилия, — признался Стайлз, показав на себя и на Дерека.

Мальчишка нахмурился, осмотрел их внимательно, сначала Стайлза, а потом с испугом, почти затравленно — Дерека.

— Ладно, — сказал он равнодушно. — А еще яблочные мишки есть?

 

***

 

— Ну так что? — спросил Питер, оторвавшись от щебетания с блондинкой.

— Нет, — покачал головой Дерек. — Это слишком для нас.

— Да, — резко ответил Стайлз. — Мы берем его.

Дерек заморгал и обернулся к нему.

— Я так не думаю, — сказал он мягко. — Стайлз, это больше волчонок, чем ребенок. Он отстает в развитии. Он опасен.

— Мы возьмем его, — повторил Стайлз. — Воспитаем, выучим. Я не могу его тут оставить. Я не смогу спать спокойно, если оставлю его тут.

— Хорошо, — помолчав, согласился Дерек.

— Я подготовлю документы, — сказал Питер. — Это займет пару дней, Дженнифер присмотрит за…

— Нет, — перебил его Стайлз. — Мы забираем его прямо сейчас.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Дерек и полез за ключами.

— Серьезно? — удивился Питер. — Мальчишка приказывает — и ты слушаешься, как хороший песик?

Стайлз открыл было рот, но сказать ничего не успел. От рыка Дерека задрожал лес. Стайлза, который волком не был, почти пригнуло к земле, а Питера и его дамочку буквально отшвырнуло на несколько ярдов. Глаза у Питера засветились синим, но это был слабый и жалкий свет против ярко полыхающих алых глаз Дерека.

— Ты! — прорычал Дерек, цепляясь языком за торчащие клыки. — Ты тоже будешь слушаться, как хороший песик, и делать то, что он говорит.

Питер оскалился, но как-то трусливо и неубедительно.

— Потому, что ты моя бета, а он — альфа-самка, — рыкнул Дерек напоследок. — А если ты еще раз попробуешь задирать его — я тебе башку снесу. Ты понял?

— Понял, — раздраженно ответил Питер.

Дерек помолчал, встряхнул головой, сбрасывая бета-релиз, и откашлялся.

— Завтра завезешь мне все документы на мальчика, — сказал он уже спокойно, без рыка. — А ты, Стайлз, помоги ему собраться, мы едем домой.

 

На этот раз Стайлз сел на заднее сидение и вытащил планшет. Мальчик заснул совершенно неожиданно, прямо посередине «Покахонтас», не дождавшись развязки, и привалился к Стайлзу с неожиданной доверчивостью.

Стайлз осторожно повернул его, укладывая кудлатой головой на свои колени, стащил маленькие, заношенные кеды и устроил мальчика вдоль заднего сидения.

 

— Ты злишься на меня? — спросил он тихо, когда от молчания в машине стало душно.

— Нет, — Дерек смотрел только на дорогу. — Мне страшно. А если мы не справимся?

— Мы справимся... наверное, — промямлил Стайлз и погладил светлые кудряшки. — Только не злись, пожалуйста.

— За что мне злиться? — удивился Дерек. — Ты сделал то, что я хотел, но струсил.

— Ну, получилась некрасивая сцена с твоим дядей, — Стайлз поморщился. — Я не хотел, ты же знаешь.

— Питер давно напрашивался, — спокойно ответил Дерек. — И я давно должен был наорать на него. Он больше не будет тебя задирать, я обещаю.

— Альфа-самка, значит? — Стайлз улыбнулся. — Я даже не думал, что вы умеете быть грозным, доктор Хейл.

— Отвали, Стайлз, — проворчал Дерек, самодовольно ухмыляясь. — И позвони Джексону.

 

— Джексон, привет, — бодро сказал Стайлз, вытащив мобильный. — У нас появился ребенок, и нам нужна помощь.

В трубке стало подозрительно тихо.

— Але? — растерянно переспросил Стайлз.

— Понимаешь, биолог во мне борется с мальчиком, который верит в чудеса, — пояснил Джексон, растягивая слова. — Я пытаюсь понять, как вы ухитрились это сделать, и откуда ты…

— Джексон, не тупи, — посоветовал Дерек, который, конечно, своим волчьим слухом все отчетливо слышал. — Мы не родили ребенка, мы его взяли.

— Где? — глупо спросил Джексон.

— Нашли в бутоне лилии, — огрызнулся Стайлз.

Джексон помолчал и осторожно спросил:

— А от меня вы что хотите? Я живых детей никогда в глаза не видел.

— Мы хотим, чтобы ты позвал Лидию, — терпеливо сказал Стайлз. — Она ведь наверняка где-то рядом.

 

— Так, — через минуту сказала Лидия. — Либо Джексон помешался, либо помешались вы. Какой еще ребенок?

— Лидия, нам нужна твоя помощь, — выпалил Стайлз. — У нас тут мальчик. Он очень похож на Айзека. А я даже не знаю, чем его кормить. И у нас нет игрушек. А еще я не знаю, где купить ему одежду. И… нет, он реально похож на Айзека!

— Стайлз, замолкни, — строго велела Лидия. — Отвечай по существу. Что это у вас такое?

— Это не что, это кто, — поправил ее Дерек. — Это мальчик. Наш будущий ребенок.

— Он не будущий, он уже, — вмешался Стайлз. — Лидия, у нас теперь есть сын. Его зовут Хейлбой, потому, что мы пока не знаем его настоящего имени.

Лидия молчала.

— А еще нам нужна куча детских вещей, — сообщил Стайлз. — Мы в Орегоне, будем дома через несколько часов. Чем питаются пятилетние мальчики?

— Тем же, чем и шестилетние, — сказала Лидия. — Стайлз… я даже не удивлена.

— Да? — переспросил Стайлз. — Потому что я удивлен. Я так удивлен, что почти в шоке. У нас есть сын, представляешь! И он похож на Айзека!

— Ты повторяешь это уже третий раз, — хмыкнула Лидия. — Это что, настолько важно?

— Мне вот тоже интересно, — подал голос Дерек.

— Поверь мне, он тебе понравится, — с энтузиазмом сказал Стайлз. — Он красивый, только немножко дикий, и придется купить целый ящик детских вещей. И дом. Двухэтажный. С газоном и фонтанчиком. И еще…

— Давай начнем с основного, — перебила его Лидия. — Что ему нужно прямо сейчас? Одежда? Игрушки?

— Все!

 

— Это наша квартира, — терпеливо сказал Стайлз. — Мы тут живем. И ты будешь тут жить. Ну же, пойдем.

— Не пойду, — мальчишка оскалился, как самый настоящий волчонок. — Там чужие.

— Там никого нет, — миролюбиво сказал Стайлз, удерживая его за ладошку.

— Он прав, — неожиданно вмешался молчавший Дерек. — Там полно народа.

— Да? — растерялся Стайлз. — А кто там?

— Кажется, все, — мрачно ответил Дерек, схватил мальчишку за шкирку и без лишних церемоний потащил наверх, хоть тот дрыгал в воздухе ногами и пытался пинаться.

Стайлз поспешил за ним и обомлел, когда прямо в дверях столкнулся с огромным плюшевым медведем. Естественно, он тут же запнулся и чуть не полетел носом вниз, но Дерек успел удержать и его, мученически вздохнуть и поставить обоих на ноги.

— Это что такое?  — с испугом спросил Стайлз, рассматривая медведей всех мастей, колыбель для младенца и большие шуршащие пакеты, расставленные по всей студии.

Мальчишка спрятался за его ногу и застенчиво выглядывал, оглядывая всех настороженными желтыми глазами.

— Ого! — присвистнул Джексон. — Вы, уебаны, реально сперли где-то ребенка?

— Мы не сперли, — возмутился Дерек.

— Мы не уебаны! — одновременно с ним сказал Стайлз.

— Джексон, попридержи язык, — подытожила Лидия, вышла вперед и присела на корточки, рассматривая мальчишку.

Тот посмотрел на нее зачарованно и вдруг принялся больно и сильно кусать большой палец на левой руке.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — невозмутимо спросила Лидия, не обращая внимания на удивленный ропот Скотта и Айзека.

Мальчишка покраснел и совсем спрятался за Стайлза, ткнувшись лицом ему в бедро.

— Это тетя Лидия, — сообщил Стайлз, поглаживая кудряшки.

— Тетя фея, — прошептал мальчишка.

Кровь прекратила течь и пачкать брюки, ранки затянулись.

— Кто притащил сюда это чудовище? — брезгливо спросил Дерек, рассматривая огромного медведя у двери.

— Я, — отозвался Скотт. — Вы же сказали, что нужны игрушки.

— Да им же убить можно, — неодобрительно сказал Стайлз.

Скотт обиженно пожал плечами.

 

Стайлз буквально на секунду отвлекся, а Лидия уже какими-то хитростями выманила мальчишку и что-то у него воркующе выпытывала.

— Вот что, — решил Дерек. — Проваливайте отсюда. Слишком много людей, мальчик волнуется.

— Мальчик волнуется, потому что ты давишь на него, — невозмутимо ответил Джексон.

— Ты давишь на него? — тут же рассвирепел Стайлз, уставившись на Дерека волком.

Тот даже попятился.

— Я же альфа, — сказал он неуверенно. — А он пока омега, не в моей стае. Он инстинктивно боится.

— Так прими его в стаю, — приказал Стайлз.

— Не могу, — Дерек виновато поскреб затылок. — Это осознанное решение каждого волка, а он слишком маленький и диковатый, я тебя предупреждал.

— И как теперь? — растерялся Стайлз.

— Привыкнет — признает меня альфой, — сообщил Дерек. — Когда-нибудь.

 

С Лидией мальчишка расставался тяжелее всего. Кажется, он бы так и побежал за ней, словно щенок, если бы она позвала, но Лидия только расцеловала его в обе щеки и ушла, стараясь не оглядываться.

— Вот это наш дом, — сказал Стайлз, чтобы заполнить тишину.

Мальчишка озирался, осторожно потрогал один из пакетов — тот перевернулся, зашуршав, и пацан тут же кинулся обратно к Стайлзу, прячась за его ногами.

— Давай-ка разберем этот бардак? — предложил Стайлз. — Может, там найдутся игрушки?

 

— Поверить не могу, что мы все-таки решились, — шепотом сказал Дерек, прислушиваясь к сонному быстрому дыханию за ширмой. — Все как-то быстро, я до сих пор не могу осознать.

— Я тоже, — признался Стайлз, прижимаясь к нему. — Он спит?

— Спит, — прошептал Дерек и осторожно поцеловал Стайлза в плечо. — Зачем ты натянул футболку? Жарко ведь.

— Жарко, — признал Стайлз. — Но ребенок ведь…

— И что? — удивился Дерек. — Я подозреваю, что он своего папашку частенько видел голым.

— Но нас двое, — прошипел Стайлз. — Двое голых мужиков, а?!

— Что — «а»? — уточнил Дерек. — Мы не голые. Я в белье, а ты вон даже штаны натянул.

— Надо соблюдать приличия, — важно сказал Стайлз и едва успел прикрыть себе рот ладонью, глуша громкий взвизг. — Ты что делаешь?!

— Знаешь, ты меня сейчас ужасно возбуждаешь, — хрипловато признался Дерек, беззастенчиво и беспорядочно лаская его под футболкой. — Такой правильный, такой хорошенький мальчик, да, Стайлз?

— Что — «да»?! — шепотом прорычал Стайлз, извиваясь, как уж. — Дерек, отвали, ребенок спит за ширмой.

Но Дерек наоборот — навалился на него и принялся мокро целовать в губы.

— Я тебя трахну, — сообщил он невнятно. — Прямо сейчас, правда, не здесь.

 

Стайлз и дыхания не успел перевести, а Дерек скатился с него на пол, схватил Стайлза за руку и бесцеремонно потащил за собой в ванную.

— Ты что делаешь? — напустился на него Стайлз. — Это уже всякие границы переходит! Дерек, ребенок спит за стенкой, а ты творишь непотребства! Да что ж ты делаешь, а?!

Дерек включил холодную воду, создав звуковой фон, и без лишних разговоров стянул боксеры.

— Раздевайся сам или порву одежду, — предупредил он честно, размазывая попавшийся под руку крем по члену.

— Я не буду этого делать, — отчеканил Стайлз. — Ты рехнулся. Мы не можем делать это при ребенке.

— Он спит, — возразил Дерек. — И он не слышит. И я тебя предупреждал.

Стайлз и ахнуть не успел, как футболка расползлась по шву, а Дерек притянул его к себе и содрал пижамные брюки до колен. Стайлз гневно пыхтел и пинался, — больше пыхтел, чем пинался, — но Дерек был неумолим.

 

— Я даже не представлял, как ты меня заводишь, когда ведешь себя, как заботливая мамочка, —  признался Дерек, грубовато уложив Стайлза животом на тумбу.

Стайлз охнул — тумба была холодная и в каплях воды. Штаны соскользнули еще ниже,  на щиколотки, стреножив его.

— Моя злобная лицемерная стайная мамочка, — проурчал Дерек, укусил его за лопатку и отстранился, пропихивая крем в разработанную дырку.

— Что ты несешь? — простонал Стайлз.

Он почему-то начал бояться. Все происходило как-то сумбурно — тесная комнатушка, звук воды и непривычно порывистый, взъерошенный и диковатый Дерек.

— Я выебу тебя с узлом, — пообещал Дерек. — Если попросишь.

— Я…

— А ты попросишь, — хрипло пообещал он. — Мамочка хочет узел в попку?

— Я не буду на это отвечать, — возмутился Стайлз. — Вот это уж точно чересчур!

— Да? — уточнил Дерек, медленно трахая его тремя пальцами. — А что не чересчур? Хочешь, я расскажу тебе занятные истории про одного хорошенького чистенького мальчика, который регулярно отсасывает у собаки?

— У волка! — пискнул Стайлз, пытаясь не встать на цыпочки от мерных движений пальцев внутри и набраться сил, чтобы достойно вознегодовать.

— Верно, у волка, — Дерек наклонился и прошептал прямо ему в ухо: — Он берет за щеку член волка и сглатывает все до последней капли, правда? Ну?

— Правда! — задыхаясь, согласился Стайлз.

— А я знаю и другие занятные истории, — предвкушающе сказал Дерек. — Так что, ты хочешь их услышать или заткнешься и будешь послушной сучкой?

— Буду, — признался Стайлз, пытаясь просунуть ладонь между тумбой и животом, чтобы подрочить.

— Что ты будешь? — уточнил Дерек. — Я тебя не понимаю.

— Я буду послушной сучкой, — отчеканил Стайлз.

— Сукой, — поправил его Дерек с деланным равнодушием. — Ты будешь послушной ебаной сукой, правда?

— Правда, — пробормотал Стайлз, опустив голову.

Дерек тут же подхватил его за бедра, приподнял и рывком насадил на себя. Стайлз коротко взвыл и затих.

— Ну-ну, — успокаивающе сказал Дерек, легонько поводив бедрами по сторонам. — Тебе ведь нравится?

— Да, — прошептал Стайлз, упираясь дрожащими руками в столешницу.

— Моя сладкая детка, — похвалил его Дерек, разом перестав быть грубым.

Он обвил Стайлза поперек груди и начал неспешно, мерно толкаться, каждый раз вгоняя и вынимая чуть набухшее основание узла.

 

Стайлз откинул голову ему на плечо, расслабился и подчинился, когда Дерек приподнял его и устроил коленями на краю тумбы. Положение было шаткое, но Дерек придерживал его сзади, так что Стайлз не волновался.

Вернее, заволновался он совсем от другого. Дереку как будто башню сорвало, он ритмично вколачивался, скользя по крему, и при этом нес такую чушь, что у Стайлза чуть волосы на голове дыбом не встали. Он привык к потокам нежности. Привык к потоку грубостей. Привык к брани. Он всегда слушал интонацию, а не слова, но сейчас, вслушиваясь именно в слова, он почувствовал себя в центре вихря, который взялся ниоткуда и грозит разрушить все до основания.

-… мамочка принесла папочке щенка, — бормотал Дерек, пощипывая его за левый сосок и не больно покусывая за шею. — Папочка хочет больше щенков. Папочка сделает мамочке много, много кутят…

При этом он настойчиво гладил Стайлза по животу, а узел стал уже крупным. Не настолько, чтобы окончательно повязать их, но с каждым толчком он ощутимо проезжался по стенкам внутри и выворачивал мышечное кольцо. Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, возразить или хотя бы спросить — что это Дерек несет. Но ничего сказать не смог — Дерек топил его в своей похоти, совершенно звериной, жадной, безрассудной. Дерек трахал его с таким ожесточением, словно на самом деле хотел оплодотворить, как самку. Наверное,  будь Стайлз девчонкой, Дерек бы заделал ему своего драгоценного щенка прямо сейчас.

 

— Попроси, — бормотал Дерек совсем уже невнятно, раня язык о вылезшие клыки. — Ну же, попроси, сучка, мы оба этого хотим.

— Да-а-а, — прорыдал Стайлз, сжимаясь на узле.

Внутренности уже связало спазмами, ноги начали дрожать, Стайлз забывал сглотнуть и нечаянно пустил слюни.

— Попроси сперму в свой животик! — приказал Дерек.

Стайлз открыл рот, и в этот момент у него в глазах померкло. Кажется, он кричал, или это кричал Дерек. Голова закружилась, Стайлз пошатнулся, проморгался и сообразил, что они сидят на полу ванной, обнимаясь и чудом не повязавшись узлом.

— Мы никогда не будем это обсуждать, ладно? — попросил Стайлз, чувствуя невыразимую слабость.

Обычно после секса он был бодр и жизнерадостен, но в этот раз Дерек из него все соки выжал и эмоционально высосал, как вампир.

— Ладно, — Дерек откашлялся и с трудом встал. — Но это повторится. Это инстинкты.

— Знаешь куда засунь себе свои инстинкты? — предложил Стайлз. — Ты меня напугал. Ты… ты как животное был. Святые пульсары, Дерек, ты был как животное, черт тебя возьми!

— Я сделал тебе больно? — непроницаемо спросил Дерек.

— Нет, — признал Стайлз. — Я впечатлен. Я в шоке. Я даже напуган. Пойдем спать, иначе я лягу прямо в эту ванну, захлебнусь и умру, и тогда ты станешь завидным вдовцом с ребенком, и на тебя будут вешаться пачками всякие личности, нет, не дождешься, пойдем в постель.

 

 

***

 

— Тетяфеялидия сегодня не приедет? — расстроено протянул Хейлбой, дергая Стайлза за рубашку.

— Нет, — ответил тот, торопливо собирая сумку. — Тетя фея Лидия сегодня тоже на работе. У нас с ней важная презентация.

— А я?

— С тобой останется Дерек, — сообщил Стайлз, осторожно освободился из хватки и принялся рыться во флешках.

— Я не хочу, — мальчишка сморщил нос.

Дерек совершенно никак не отреагировал, уставившись в экран.

— Почему? — серьезно спросил Стайлз, остановившись на секунду. — Он тебя обижает?

— Давит, — подумав, ответил Хейлбой.

— Я не знаю, чем тебе помочь, — признался Стайлз. — Это ваши волчьи дела.

Мальчишка прижался к нему и требовательно задрал руки, требуя объятий.

— Ты не давишь, — сказал он. — У тебя добрый волк.

— У меня вообще нет волка, — улыбнулся Стайлз, поглаживая платиновые упругие кудряшки.

— Есть, — упрямо сказал Хейлбой.

— Есть, — подтвердил Дерек, не оборачиваясь.

Мальчишка поджал губы и ревниво обнял Стайлза за шею.

— Так, друзья мои клыкозубые, мне пора, — Стайлз снял его, усадив на диван, схватил сумку с ноутбуком, коротко поцеловал Дерека в губы, потрепал мальчика по плечу и сбежал.

 

Дерек с интересом покосился в сторону.

Мальчишка совершенно не рвался с ним общаться, да и Дерек не знал, с какой стороны подступиться. Вообще, Стайлз оказался прав — мальчик очень быстро перестал напоминать дикого волчонка, он быстро социализировался, привыкал к людям и оказался намного сообразительнее, чем Дерек думал.

Однако отношения у них не складывались — мальчишка его почему-то боялся, души не чаял в Стайлзе и быстро очаровал всю их бездетную компанию. Конечно, Дерек и не думал, что мальчик так быстро забудет отца и признает его… кем-то, но пацан даже не делал попыток сблизиться, ну и Дерек не напирал. Главное, что Стайлз был счастлив семейной жизнью.

 

 

 

Хейлбой сполз с дивана, подозрительно посмотрел на Дерека, но, увидев, что тот не обращает никакого внимания и смотрит в экран, успокоился и уселся возле пиратского сундука. Стайлз все время приносил ему игрушки, а однажды отдал свои. Прямо так снял все коробки с полок, сам открыл и ссыпал перед сундуком.

— Ты серьезно? — спросил альфа. — Это же целое состояние.

— Это всего лишь игрушки, — ответил Стайлз. — А он ребенок. Игрушки для детей.

— Ну, ты как знаешь, а я свои фигурки не отдам! — заявил альфа.

Хейлбой думал, что он сейчас ударит Стайлза, но он не ударил. Он почему-то никогда не бил Стайлза, хотя мог.

 

Зажужжал дисковод, на экране вспыхнула серо-красная фотография.

— Кто это? — удивился Хейлбой, забыв, что Стайлз ушел.

Когда-то отец называл его по-другому, но он уже не мог вспомнить — как. Стайлз дал ему новое имя, красивое, как у супергероя. Стайлз и его добрый, теплый, ласковый волк.

Альфа обернулся и посмотрел на него с удивлением. От его взгляда захотелось зарычать и спрятаться в угол.

— Это майконг, — сказал альфа, помолчав. — Такая лиса.

— Лисы рыжие, — тихо возразил Хейлбой, ежась.

Альфа давил на него, душил его, и рядом не было Стайлза, который защищал и оберегал.

— Лисы разные, — сказал альфа. — Эти серые.

Он замолчал и принялся клацать пультом, меняя фотографии на экране. Некоторые он удалял, другие оставлял или переворачивал.

— А это? — забывшись, спросил Хейлбой, заинтересовавшись.

— Тоже майконги, — сказал альфа, — только очень маленькие, они только родились.

Хейлбой нерешительно подошел поближе и потрогал пальцем изображение на большом мониторе.

— Где ты это взял? — спросил он, обводя силуэт лисенка.

— Сфотографировал, — спокойно ответил альфа. — Я их изучаю.

— Ты их убил? — спросил Хейлбой, покусывая губу.

— Я их изучаю, — повторил альфа, не раздражаясь.

— Зачем?

— Никто толком не знает, как они живут, — пояснил альфа. — И зачем они нужны. Поэтому их истребляют… знаешь, что это значит?

— Убивают?

— Да, — альфа кивнул и прищурился. — А я их изучаю, и если окажется, что они нужны и полезны, я напишу об этом.

— И их прекратят истреблять?

— В таких масштабах да… ты не знаешь, что такое масштаб?

Хейлбой покачал головой. Альфа улыбнулся и щелкнул пультом.

— А это что? — охнул Хейлбой, брезгливо отступив от экрана.

— Это паук-птицеед, — сказал альфа. — Противный?

— Да-а-а, — Хейлбой скривился. — Он ест птичек?

— Редко, — альфа клыкасто улыбнулся. — Он ест маленьких пауков и всяких бабочек, но может слопать птичку.

Хейлбой поскреб затылок и осторожно присел рядом на краешек дивана.

— А зачем ты его сфотографировал?

— Ну, он рядом проползал, — альфа пожал плечами и щелкнул еще раз.

— Бабочка, — сказал Хейлбой. — Красивая.

— Это Тизания Агриппина, — сообщил альфа, — она больше, чем моя голова. То есть, не она сама, а размах ее крыльев.

Мальчишка так и охнул.

 

— Вы тут не убили друг друга? — спросил Стайлз, скидывая кеды. — Как это вы так? Что делали?

— Смотрели на зверушек, — отозвался альфа.

Хейлбой согласно кивнул. Стайлз поскреб затылок, сел рядом с ним и с интересом посмотрел на пирамиду из кубиков.

— Что это?

— Это мой дом, — гордо сказал Хейлбой, снял верхний кубик, зашвырнул внутрь солдатика и закрыл обратно кубиком.

— Как насчет сходить поужинать? — спросил альфа, склонившись над Стайлзом.

— Я — за, — легко отозвался тот, — голоден, как зверь!

— Я тоже! — энергично согласился Хейлбой, хотя они с альфой только недавно умяли почти килограмм мороженого.

— Зверь, — задумчиво повторил альфа и вдруг напрягся. — Это, блин, моя коллекционная фигурка, что ли?!

 

Хейлбой вдруг почувствовал, что задыхается. Горло сдавило так, словно альфа на самом деле душил его, а не злился.

— Ну… да, — виновато сказал Стайлз. — Он попросил поиграть, а я решил, что куплю тебе другую, новую, но забыл, ну прости.

— Я же сказал, что не делюсь своими фигурками! — рассердился альфа.

Хейлбой мгновенно пополз прочь. Яростью альфы его пригибало к полу, и он не мог понять, как это Стайлз все еще стоит на ногах.

— Я куплю тебе другую, — миролюбиво сказал Стайлз. — Ну Дерек, он ведь ребенок, ему же интересно.

— Это моя вещь! — заорал альфа. — Стайлз, мне не жалко игрушку! Мне не нравится, что ты потакаешь мальчишке во всем!

Хейлбой забился в угол между диваном и полками и закрыл глаза. Его почти мутило, и он ждал хлестких звуков ударов. Когда так кричали — потом обязательно били. Потом была кровь, много липкой крови. Хейлбой надеялся, что Стайлзу не будет слишком больно. Стайлз был добрый, ласковый. Когда Хейлбой вырастет — он заберет Стайлза у альфы, чтобы тот не обижал его.

Он слышал, как они ругались и кричали друг на друга, и задыхался от ужаса. Потом Стайлз замолчал и ушел куда-то. Наверное, альфа сделал ему больно. Хейлбой вцепился зубами в ладонь — старая привычка вернулась. Он разгрыз кожу, и почти впился в мясо, как в его щель влезла рука, схватила его за шкирку и вытащила наружу.

 

Хейлбой впервые видел альфу так близко. С красными глазами и сурово сжатыми губами. Альфа зарычал на него, громко и неприязненно, беснуясь в оболочке человеческого лица, и вот тогда Хейлбой закричал. Громко. Страшно. Но ногам потекло теплое, но он почти этого не заметил. Альфа давил на него, как тяжелая могильная плита с перекошенной рожей, прямо как в страшном мультике про человека-Тень.

Но вдруг все закончилось. Мелькнуло что-то белое, альфа выронил его, Хейлбой упал на пол, ударившись коленями, и пополз прочь, пытаясь не путаться под ногами.

 

Альфа ошеломленно заморгал и не успел увернуться от мокрого полотенца, охнул, получив по лицу. Стайлз закричал на него, и теперь его волк не был ласковым и теплым, он был свирепым и злым, но Хейлбою почему-то не было страшно, наоборот. Он кинулся к Стайлзу, вцепился в него, как утопающий, и принялся реветь. Теперь-то можно было поплакать —  Стайлз был рядом и защищал его. Альфа моргал и пятился, прикрывая руками лицо от мелькающего полотенца. Он испугался Стайлза — Хейлбой видел это своими глазами, — он испугался и отступал, и пытался вставить хоть слово, но Стайлз кричал на него и не слушал.

 

— Я описался, — жалобно сказал Хейлбой, когда все закончилось. — Прости.

Альфа смылся, прихватив куртку, а Стайлз, тяжело дыша, опустил потрепанное полотенце.

— Ничего, — Стайлз откашлялся. — Это ничего, сейчас все поправим.

— Он не вернется? — с надеждой спросил Хейлбой.

Лицо у Стайлза вдруг исказилось так, словно он хотел заплакать.

— Не знаю, — сказал он страдальчески. — Надеюсь, что вернется. Он тебя напугал?

— Я больше никогда не буду трогать его фигурки, — поклялся Хейлбой. — Честно-честно, больше никогда!

Стайлз криво улыбнулся и повел его в ванну.

 

Альфа вернулся ночью. Хейлбой сразу проснулся и приоткрыл один глаз, почувствовав давящее присутствие. От альфы пахло как от папы по субботам — спиртным и сигаретами. Только папа иногда пах сладкими женскими духами, а альфа пах дождем, да и сам был мокрым. Альфа подошел к кровати и несколько секунд стоял рядом. Хейлбой закрыл глаза и прикинулся спящим. Стайлз разрешил ему спать на месте альфы, сам Стайлз спал рядом и даже похрапывал во сне, как будто не ощущал никакой угрозы. Хейлбой напрягся, не зная, чего ждать, а когда не выдержал и открыл глаза, то увидел, что альфа собирает свои фигурки с полки.

Сначала Хейлбой решил, что альфа уходит. Но потом он увидел, что альфа сложил их кучей в его сундук и так растерялся, что забыл прикинуться спящим. Альфа устало скинул куртку, стащил майку и присел на диван. Несколько секунд он понуро сидел, опустив плечи, но потом вздохнул и поднял голову. Хейлбой не отвел взгляд — рядом со Стайлзом он чувствовал себя смелым и сильным. Альфа вдруг усмехнулся, вытащил из шкафа одеяло, закутался в него и устроился на диване. Хейлбой ждал… но альфа просто уснул, выпрямился во сне и начал дышать ровно.

 

***

 

— Чтобы примирить теорию Максвелла с законами Ньютона, — вкрадчиво и негромко читал Стайлз, — была принята гипотеза о том, что повсюду, даже в вакууме, в пустом пространстве, существует некая среда, получившая название «эфир». Идея эфира имела особую привлекательность…

Стайлз остановился и посмотрел на кушетку. Хейлбой сладко спал, прижав к груди сжатого в кулачках мишку. Стайлз улыбнулся, накрыл его одеялом и повернулся.

Дерек спал, присев на коробку и уютно привалившись к другой коробке, в которой, кажется, были разобранные полки. Стайлз осторожно толкнул его в плечо. Дерек вскинулся и сонно заморгал.

— Боже, — прохрипел он, плотно закрыв дверь детской. — Какая занудная книжка. Я пытался уследить за мыслью, но что-то меня разморило.

— Сказал человек, который читает справочники на латыни, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Черт, когда мы разберем оставшиеся ящики?

— На выходных? — предположил Дерек, оглядываясь.

 

Коттедж, который они купили, напоминал нечто среднее между гаражом, заваленным хламом, и декорациями к фильму ужасов.

— Тут будет очень миленько, когда мы наконец-то расставим мебель, — Стайлз почесал шею и побрел в спальню.

— Ты устал? — сочувственно спросил Дерек, погладив гобелен с картой Вестероса. — Хочешь массаж?

— М-м-м, пожалуй — обойдусь, — уклончиво ответил Стайлз.

Дерек остановился и несколько секунд пристально смотрел ему в спину.

— Что? — Стайлз обернулся и зевнул.

— Сорок третий день, — сказал Дерек негромко. 

— Сорок третий день чего? — Стайлз округлил глаза.

— Как ты меня динамишь, — пояснил Дерек. — Ты не хочешь больше со мной спать? Я тебе противен? Может, стоит наконец-то это сказать?

— Что? — обалдело спросил Стайлз. — Я не…

— Я считал, — перебил его Дерек, глядя исподлобья.

— Я же делал тебе минет две недели назад!

— Угу, — согласился Дерек. — Ты потратил на это целых пять минут, а потом чистил зубы каждый час. Стайлз, ты что, больше меня не хочешь?

— Нет, — Стайлз посмотрел на него, задрав голову, и поправил очки.

— Ясно, — с усилием сказал Дерек, кое-как собрав себя обратно. — Ладно. Знаешь, я… я тут кое-что забыл, да. Я сейчас.

 

Он зашел в новенькую, совершенно не обставленную гостиную, тихо прикрыл за собой двери и тяжело плюхнулся на застеленный чехлом диван. В голове было пусто и как-то звеняще. Дерек уставился на свои ладони и часто заморгал. Глаза сильно жгло, Дерек прикоснулся пальцем к веку и посмотрел на подушечку. Он был готов увидеть там кровь, но там не было даже слез, глаза были сухи, как песок в пустыне. Дерек принялся растирать грудь, чувствуя, как тяжело колотится сердце. 

Это Стайлз иногда то в шутку, то всерьез говорил, что Дерек может найти кого-то лучше, а Дерек никогда в нем не сомневался. Стайлз был лучшим, с кем Дерек… Стайлз был — а остальных никого не было, они просто не существовали, растворившись в памяти.

И вот теперь Стайлз его больше не хочет, изгоняет. Дерек громко засопел, еле сдерживая вой, и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда дверь гостиной скрипнула.

 

— Я… ты что тут делаешь? — спросил он сухо у заспанного мальчишки.

— Ты меня позвал, — сонно ответил тот и подошел к дивану.

Дерек обомлел. После неприятного инцидента с игрушками, отношения между ним и его приемным сыном не то, чтобы испортились — они практически сошли на нет. Стайлз ворковал над Хейлбоем, как настоящая волчица над щенком, и Дерека близко не подпускал, да и Дерек больше не рисковал завязывать общение. Он и не думал звать мальчишку, он просто почувствовал себя одиноким и беспомощным. А этот, значит, услышал и пришел.

 

— Тебе плохо? — внимательно спросил Хейлбой, потирая глаза.

— Да, — признался Дерек.

Мальчишка подошел к нему еще ближе, взял за колено и заглянул в лицо.

— Тебе больно?

— Да.

— А где?

— Здесь, — Дерек ткнул себя в сердце.

Мальчик подумал несколько секунд, поскреб лоб и решительно забрался Дереку на колени, прижавшись щекой к груди.

— Теперь лучше? — спросил он, болтая босыми ногами.

Дерек сидел ни жив, ни мертв, осторожно обнимая его, чтобы пацан не свалился на пол.

— Лучше, — сказал он шепотом.

Хейлбой затих и, кажется, даже задремал.

 

— Слушай, — Стайлз заглянул и потер нос. — До меня вот только сейчас дошло — ты что такое подумал, а? Ты что, решил, что я ответил положительно на отрицание?

— А?

— Конечно, я тебя хочу, идиота ты кусок, — Стайлз всплеснул руками. — Я тебе сказал, что я тебя хочу, а ты смылся так, словно собрался порыдать в уголке… погоди, ты тут что, на самом деле рыдаешь? Дерек, блин!

— Я не рыдаю, — ответил Дерек, чувствуя, как разжимается ледяная ладонь вокруг сердца.

— Ты совсем, что ли? — охнул Стайлз. — Ты что себе надумал… так, а этот мистер что тут делает?

— Стайлз, — булькнул Хейлбой, вяло помахав руками.

— Ого! — Стайлз остановился. — Когда это вы так сблизились?

— Папа сказал, что ему плохо, — ляпнул Хейлбой и вдруг осекся в полной тишине. — То есть… Дерек сказал… сказал, что ему больно… ой!

— Все в порядке, — спокойно ответил Дерек. — Отнести тебя в твою комнату?

— Я хочу остаться с тобой! — заявил вдруг мальчишка.

Стайлз недоверчиво выдохнул.

— Когда это вы так подружились? — спросил он подозрительно и протянул руку, чтобы потрогать мальчишку за щеку. Тот неожиданно клацнул зубами, и если бы Дерек не оттащил его в последний момент, Стайлз бы остался без пары фаланг.

— Ой! — воскликнул Хейлбой. — Я… я нечаянно! Я нечаянно, честно!

Стайлз посмотрел на него с обидой и удивлением, и инстинктивно погладил ладонь.

— Я просто… твой волк куда-то пропал, и я… не знаю, почему мне захотелось укусить.

— Тихо, — Дерек погладил его по спине.

— У меня нет никакого волка, — мрачно сказал Стайлз. — И никогда не было.

— Был, — возразил Дерек. — Ты зеркало.

— Прости?

Дерек встал, прижимая к себе мальчика, и пошел в спальню. Стайлз брел за ним по пятам, выключая свет.

— Мой волк был слишком агрессивным для него, — пояснил Дерек. — Подавлял. Альфа, Стайлз, это не просто красивое слово.

— Ну а я причем? — удивился Стайлз. — Я же вообще не оборотень.

— Как сказать, — хмыкнул Дерек. — Ты пах мной, моей сущностью… но мягче. Отражал альфу, как м-м-м…

— Как самка? — холодно спросил Стайлз.

— Именно, — Дерек устроил мальчишку посреди большой двуспальной кровати. — Ты уж прости, но это не я придумал, это волчья иерархия.

— Разве ж я спорю? — Стайлз лег рядышком и обиженно нахмурился, когда мальчишка откатился от него и почти распластался на Дереке.

— Не дуйся на него, — попросил Дерек в темноте, — ты больше не пахнешь стаей и мной, а ему нужен альфа. Он сбит с толку.

— Я тоже, — признался Стайлз. — Я надеялся, что в нем больше от человека.

— В нем будет больше от человека, — пообещал Дерек. — Не забывай — он пока маленький.

 

Стайлз помолчал и вдруг спросил:

— Как ты мог сомневаться во мне?

— Я… — Дерек откашлялся. — Я просто боюсь тебя потерять.

Стайлз вдруг тихо рассмеялся, скатился с кровати и включил планшет.

— Хочу тебе показать мой кабинет, — сказал он с мягкой насмешкой. — Мог бы и заглянуть хоть раз.

— Там скучно, — отмахнулся Дерек. — Ты бы змейку хотя бы завел… или рыбок.

— Я завел себе собачку, — язвительно ответил Стайлз. — Вот, посмотри.

Дерек поглядел на экран и расплылся в улыбке. Весь кабинет Стайлза, небольшой, но светлый, был обвешан фотографиями в серебристых рамочках. Дерек толком не видел, но узнавал общие очертания — они вдвоем, они — уже втроем, Хейлбой, отдельно Дерек.

— Это похоже на парня, которого ты можешь потерять, а?

— Нет, — признал Дерек. — Тогда почему?

— Потому, что ребенок, — просто ответил Стайлз. — Я знаю, как он слышит, я уже понял, какое у него хорошее обоняние… Дерек, я не могу. Может быть я испорченный, но это же ребенок, это какая-то квазипедофилия получается!

— Ты просто придурок, — фыркнул Дерек вполголоса.

— А?! — обиженно спросил Стайлз, затолкав планшет под кровать. — Почему это?

— Стайлз, я сейчас слышу, как ссорится парочка в дальнем доме на конце нашей улицы, — спокойно сказал Дерек. — Мы с мелким отлично слышали, как занимаются любовью на верхних этажах. Он каждый день, когда идет в садик, встречается с людьми, которые ночью занимались сексом.

Стайлз даже рот приоткрыл от удивления.

— Мы же оборотни, — продолжил Дерек. — Мы инстинктивно, с самого рождения, учимся вычленять нужное от звукового фона. И поверь, мы намного раньше обычных детей узнаем про секс между родителями.   

— Но…

— Но для волчонка это совершенно нормально, знать, что его родители спят вместе. Он даже не обратит внимания.

— Совсем не обратит? — застенчиво спросил Стайлз.

— Волчонок различает, когда мать кричит от боли, а когда — от удовольствия, — спокойно ответил Дерек. — В первом случае он обеспокоится, во втором — пропустит мимо ушей, как обычный гул.

Стайлз сглотнул и шумно выдохнул.

— Не веришь мне как оборотню — поверь как ученому, — усмехнулся Дерек. — А вообще, Стайлз, волки живут большой стаей, где кто-нибудь обязательно спаривается, так что трагедию из этого не делают.

— Знаешь что, — вдруг решил Стайлз. — А давай на выходных сплавим мелкого Лидии? И она будет рада, и я… я очень по тебе соскучился. Я буквально с ума схожу, так я по тебе соскучился.

— Давай, — терпеливо сказал Дерек. — Но учти — только на один раз. Привыкай к тому, что он часть нашей жизни. Когда он подрастет — мне вообще придется заниматься с ним тренировками… как со зверем, так что будь крепок духом и отдай уже одеяло, у меня ноги замерзли.

 

***

 

— Обязательно позвони, — наставительно сказал Стайлз.

— Хорошо, — терпеливо ответила Лидия. — Стайлз, проваливай уже, ты надоел занудствовать.

Стайлз жалобно вздохнул, но подчинился. Джексон что-то тихо спросил у Дерека, а тот рассмеялся и кивнул.

— До свидания, сладкий, — крикнул Стайлз, помахав Хейлбою.

Тот почти и не обратил внимания, заворожено таращась на Лидию. Стайлз прикусил губу, а Дерек взял его за руку и решительно повел к машине.

— Что тебе сказал Джексон? — требовательно спросил Стайлз, развалившись на заднем сидении.

— Сказал, что все понимает и звонить никто не будет, — рассеянно ответил Дерек.

— Что?! — Стайлз оскорбленно сел и попытался дотянуться до телефона.

— Уймись, — приказал Дерек, выворачивая руль. — Он прав.

— Это еще и почему… и куда ты меня привез?

— Поужинаем вдвоем, — мило улыбнулся Дерек. — Как в старые добрые времена.

— Свидание женатиков? — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. — Это так трогательно.

Дерек в ответ прищурился, но ничего не ответил, паркуя машину.

 

— Ты меня немного пугаешь, — признался Стайлз, — смотришь и молчишь… Дерек, ты что задумал?

— Ничего, — неубедительно ответил Дерек. — Попробуй омаров, выглядит очень вкусно.

Стайлз посмотрел на него подозрительно и почесал нос.

— Ты себя вообще по стороны видел? — миролюбиво спросил Стайлз. — У тебя глаза светятся, как у волка!

— Потому что я и есть волк, — Дерек оскалился и отхлебнул шампанского.

— Ну скажи мне, что ты такое придумал? — попросил Стайлз. — Я же вижу по твоей коварной морде, что ты полон зловещих планов.

— Ну… — Дерек светски улыбнулся. — Сейчас ты доешь, и мы поедем домой. Там я тебя трахну, возможно, прямо у порога, на ящиках. Тебе, скорее всего, не понравится, потому что ты не растянутый, но мне наплевать.

Стайлз так и открыл рот. Дерек даже голос не приглушал.

— Потом, когда я солью напряжение, — он поставил бокал на стол и подхватил большую креветку за хвост. — Я привяжу тебя к кровати. Сорок семь дней, Стайлз. О да, ты будешь визжать, будешь плакать и будешь умолять. Возможно, утром я разрешу тебе кончить, а может быть и нет, посмотрим на твое поведение.

— Э-э-э, — промямлил Стайлз, опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам. — Дерек… я… э-э-э…

— Что ты? — ласково спросил Дерек. — Тебе надо попудрить носик? Собираешься смыться через окошко в уборной? Боишься?

— Нет! — возмутился Стайлз. — Я просто уже доел, да.

 

— Дерек, — тихо сказал Стайлз, не вылезая из машины. — Мне страшно.

Дерек посмотрел на него и поскреб затылок.

— То есть… ты можешь делать со мной все, что хочешь, — поправился Стайлз. — Я доверяю тебе, ты же знаешь, просто… помни, что мне страшно. Я очень боюсь.

— Мы можем просто посмотреть что-нибудь, — ответил Дерек, покусывая губу. — Я обниму тебя, и мы сладко выспимся, хочешь?

— Нет, — тут же сказал Стайлз. — Нет. Я ценю твое милосердие, но нет. Я хочу тебя и хочу, чтобы ты проделал со мной кучу грязных штук.

— Вот и решили, — хмыкнул Дерек и выбрался из машины.

 

Стайлз остановился в прихожей и принялся застенчиво теребить подол расстегнутой рубашки.

— Иди в душ, — приказал Дерек. — Я жду тебя в спальне. Если через десять минут ты не выйдешь сам — я тебя выволоку.

— Ладно, — пикнул Стайлз и умчался по лестнице на второй этаж.

Зашумела вода в трубах.

 

Дерек сел на край кровати, потер ладонью влажный лоб и с силой вонзил когти в ладонь, немного приводя себя в чувство. Альфа бесновался и бился изнутри, он не понимал, к чему такие долгие прелюдии. Соскучился.

Хлопнула дверь ванной, Стайлз вышел, вытираясь на ходу полотенцем, и доверчиво устроился на кровати, разбросав руки-ноги.

— Подготовился? — хмыкнул Дерек.

— Проверь? — ответил Стайлз и не сдержал оха, когда Дерек скользнул пальцами между его ног.

— Подготовился, — удовлетворенно сказал Дерек, оглаживая влажные, расслабленные стеночки. — Перевернись на живот.

Стайлз моментально перевернулся и устроился щекой на подушке. Дерек огладил его худые лопатки, выпуклые позвонки и забрался сверху. Стайлз тихо охнул и раздвинул ноги шире, позволяя Дерек устроиться удобнее.

Дерек вцепился зубами в его загривок и начал резко, почти зло толкаться. Он кончил почти моментально, толком не успев ничего распробовать. Стайлз недовольно вякнул и тут же захлопнулся, осекшись.

Дерек скатился с него, утер полотенцем мокрое лицо и повел плечами. Стайлз наблюдал за ним, едва заметно улыбаясь, но молчал.

Дерек вытащил из-под кровати пакет и перевернул его над подушкой.

— Ого! — присвистнул Стайлз, подслеповато прищурившись. — А ты отлично подготовился!

— Тебя все устраивает? — нейтрально спросил Дерек.

— Да, — ответил Стайлз, не сводя с него блестящих глаз. — Делай, что хочешь.

— Моя леди-жена сегодня на редкость послушна, — поддел его Дерек, разбирая барахло.

— Мой лорд-муж — благородный человек, — парировал Стайлз. — Почти Шон Бин, но не Шон Бин.

— Почти комплимент, но не комплимент, — Дерек прицепил к изголовью кровати браслеты наручников и сковал Стайлзу запястья. — Не туго?

— Нет, — Стайлз уже начал дышать прерывисто, бурно, часто сглатывал слюну и подрагивал.

— Согни ноги в коленях.

 

Когда Стайлз послушался, Дерек увидел, как тяжело висит его налитой член.

— О, нет, — сказал Стайлз, увидев, что Дерек вытащил. — Нет-нет-нет.

— Поздно, — спокойно ответил Дерек. — Ты сам одобрил.

Стайлз так и взвыл. Дерек безжалостно затянул ремешок на его члене и похлопал по ягодице.

— А как насчет…— начал было Стайлз и поперхнулся слюной, когда Дерек затянул ремешки кляпа.

— Ты слишком много болтаешь, — невозмутимо сказал Дерек. — Мне это надоело.

Стайлз промычал что-то, задергался, но в его положении было поздно оказывать сопротивление.

Дерек щедро смазал крупные розовые шарики и принялся проталкивать их по одному. Они были одинакового размера, но после третьего Стайлз начал взвизгивать и крутить задницей, как капризная сучка. Дерек, не обращая внимания, пропихнул в него оставшиеся два, накинул петлю на мошонку и взялся за пробку.

Глаза у Стайлза округлились, ресницы намокли, а по щекам сбежали две слезинки. Дерек проверил батарейки, смазал пробку и вогнал ее до основания. Стайлз натянулся как струнка. Дерек, поколебавшись, приспустил кляп.

— Больно?

— Ты не… Джон Сно-о-о-оу, — проскулил Стайлз, задыхаясь и капая слюнями, как бешеная псина. — Ты Рамси Болтон, понял!

Если бы ему было в самом деле больно — наверное, он бы тут не умничал. Дерек затянул кляп обратно, потрепал Стайлза по щеке и щелкнул рычажком на основании пробки, включив ее на малую вибрацию. Стайлз принялся корчиться и сучить коленями.

— Пожалуй, я выпью чашечку кофе, — невозмутимо сообщил Дерек. — Думаю, тебе стоит пока подумать над своим поведением.

Стайлз гневно сверкнул мокрыми глазами и скорчил умоляющую гримасу, но было поздно — Дерек нацепил ему повязку на глаза и отошел в сторону. Альфа, увидев Стайлза — беспомощного, распятого, распяленного и полыхающего похотью, чуть не отрубился на месте. Дерек облизнулся и спустился на кухню голышом.

 

Он не спеша вскипятил чайник, сделал себе чаю и налил полную кружку горячей воды, рассудив, что потом Стайлзу очень захочется пить. Минут десять он читал новости, почесывая икры и попивая остывающий чай, и наконец решил, что Стайлз достаточно поварился в собственном соку.

 

В спальне пахло жаждой и безумием. Стайлз ободрал себе запястья и ухитрился сбросить на пол и подушку, и простыню. Дерек покачал головой и выдернул из своих сброшенных штанов ремень. Стайлз прекратил тонко скулить и вскинул голову, пытаясь на слух определить, что происходит.

— Мой мальчик устал? — ласково спросил Дерек, намотав пряжку на кулак.

Стайлз вздрогнул и закивал головой, стукнулся лбом об изголовье и затих.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя освободил?— уточнил Дерек.

Стайлз снова кивнул, но как-то неуверенно, чувствуя подвох.

— Свободу нужно заслужить, — Дерек его не разочаровал.

Стайлз сладко выдохнул и вцепился в изголовье ногтями.

— Зачем тебе свобода? — вкрадчиво спросил Дерек, опустившись на него всем телом.

Ухо у Стайлза моментально запылало, шею тоже залило краской.

— А?! — Дерек больно ущипнул за горячую ягодицу. — Таким сучкам, как ты, не дают свободу…

Он провел губами вдоль скулы, жадно вдыхая запах Стайлза.

— Таких сучек держат на цепи, — прошептал он в покрывшийся мурашками затылок. — А кобели их пялят, когда приспичит. Ебут, если тебе так понятно. Тебе понятно, Стайлз?

Стайлз промычал что-то. Он дрожал всем телом и покачивался на коленях как пьяный.

— А тех сук, которые не даются — наказывают, — с предвкушением сказал Дерек. — И лишь потом вяжут. Мне придется тебя наказать, ты это понимаешь?

Стайлз снова замычал.

 

Дерек слез с него, устроился удобнее и занес руку.

У Стайлза была отличная кожа — гладкая, бархатная и светлая — на ней мгновенно проступали синяки; и следы от ремня моментально поалели и припухли.

Стайлз взвизгивал, корчился и метался, насколько ему позволяли наручники, но далеко уползти все равно не мог. Дерек заботливо поправил пробку, которую Стайлз почти вытолкнул, запихнул ее обратно и вонзил кончики когтей в алые, исчерченные ягодицы. Стайлз громко всхлипнул и начал плакать. Дерек отложил ремень, дождался, пока Стайлз наревется, и медленно вытащил пробку.

Альфа дернулся было, увидев влажную красную раскрытую дырку, но Дерек втянул обратно клыки и медленно потянул за петлю. Стайлз вздрагивал всем телом, когда шарики выскальзывали, и когда последний легко выпал из раскрытой дырки, Стайлз обмяк и тяжело выдохнул носом.

 

— Вот теперь я тобой доволен, — безжалостно сказал Дерек, устраиваясь сзади.

Стайлз не отреагировал, он лежал, как обморочный, и почти не держался на стертых о жесткий матрас коленях. Дерек подтянул его бедра к себе, не удержался и лизнул красную ягодицу. И когда Стайлз слабо повел лопатками — тогда и воткнулся с силой. Стайлз снова замычал, вцепился в изголовье и почти сразу разжал пальцы. Дерек таскал его, не щадя, долбился членом, не стараясь особо попасть по простате. Стайлз снова начал плакать, тихонько, почти беззвучно, но Дерек не остановился, только содрал ремешок с члена и продолжил.

Член Стайлза отвис почти до матраса, мошонка поджалась, а по ткани начали расплываться мокрые капли.

— Ты больше никогда не откажешь мне, — сосредоточенно сказал Дерек и перехватил Стайлза поудобнее за бедра. — Ты понял меня? Больше никогда.

Стайлз сумел поднять голову и кивнул.

— Я буду трахать тебя, когда захочу, — Дерек запустил коготь Стайлзу в бок. — И сколько захочу. Это понятно?

Стайлз снова кивнул.

— Потому, что ты мой, — закончил Дерек и выгнулся, заходясь в долгом и почти мучительном оргазме.

Стайлз вдруг с силой дернулся, соскользнул с члена и пару раз скорчился, сложившись почти пополам.

Дерек похлопал его по  влажной от пота заднице, лениво перегнулся и расстегнул браслеты. Стайлз сам стащил насквозь мокрую повязку на глаза и долго пытался стащить кляп дрожащими руками, пока Дерек ему не помог.

 

— Я очень тебя люблю, — сипло прохрипел Стайлз.

Дерек бережно перевернул его на спину и слизнул с груди капли спермы.

— Но ты иногда реально пугаешь, мужик, — признался Стайлз. — Ты настоящий Ланнистер.

— Я его на свидание сводил, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Сексом его развлек, а он меня оскорбляет? Вот же сучка.

— Ты меня чуть с ума не свел, — пожаловался Стайлз. — Я чуть не рехнулся!

— Значит, больше не будешь тупить, — невозмутимо ответил Дерек и тут же скинул маску равнодушного ублюдка. — Как ты?

— Руки болят, —проскулил Стайлз, оплетая Дерека всеми конечностями сразу. — И не позволяй мне больше так глупить, ладно?

— Конечно, — согласился Дерек. — Принести тебе водички?

— Будь так любезен, — Стайлз устало прикрыл глаза и распластался по матрасу. — И застели постель, у меня совсем сил нет.

 

Дерек напоил его, перестелил белье, устроил Стайлза на подушках и лег рядом.

— Я хочу еще раз тебя трахнуть, — сказал он шепотом, слушая, как устало Стайлз дышит. — И Альфа хочет. 

— Попозже, ладно? — Стайлз обвил его обеими руками за шею — Мне надо немножко поспать.

 

***

 

— Это что такое? — подозрительно спросил Стайлз, тыча пальцем в закрытый ящик.

— Это не тебе, — надменно сказал Питер. — Ну-ка, где молодой человек?

— Я тут! — тут же завопил Хейлбой, нетерпеливо и застенчиво переминающийся за дверью. — Дядя Питер, я тут! Ты привез?! Ты привез мне?!

— Джейми Ли Хейл, — строго сказал Питер. — Где твои манеры?

— Да-да-да-да, — отмахнулся мальчишка и вцепился клещом в ящик. — Это же мне?!

— Тебе, конечно, — Питер смягчился и заулыбался.

— Так что это такое? — ледяным тоном спросил Стайлз.

— Комиксы, раскраски, сказки, — пожал плечами Питер. — Детская литература, словом. Не справочники по астрофизике.

Стайлз побагровел.

— С чего ты взял, что у нас такого барахла нет? — спросил молчавший Дерек. — Зачем ты это привез?

— Потому что он попросил, — ответил Питер.

— Откуда у него твой номер? — тут же насторожился Дерек.

— Откуда у него вообще мобильный телефон? — Стайлз и вовсе встал за дыбы.

— Я подарил ему телефон, — признался Питер. — Как знал, что пригодится.

Стайлз начал тяжело дышать и сжал кулаки.

— Вообще, знаешь, Дерек, — внезапно сказал Питер. — Я негативно относился к твоему выбору, ну, я это и не скрывал. Но теперь я готов признаться, что ошибался. Просто замечательно, что вы, придурки, нашли друг друга и не портите жизнь нормальным людям. Читать пятилетнему ребенку на ночь научные труды! Вы вообще рехнулись?

— А что здесь такого? — оскорбился Стайлз. — Это очень интересно!

— Кому? — резонно спросил Питер. — Кому интересна астрофизика?

— Мне! — рявкнул Стайлз.

— А… ну конечно, — Питер пренебрежительно поморщился. — Так я и думал.

Он посмотрел на Дерека.

— Разве я тебе читал справочники перед сном?

— Нет, — признал Дерек. — Мы рассматривали книжки с картинками.

Питер торжествующе посмотрел на Стайлза, а тот вдруг сдулся и помрачнел.

— По-твоему мы плохие родители? — спросил Дерек, догадавшись, о чем Стайлз думает.

— Нормальные, — Питер неожиданно улыбнулся. — Хорошие.

 

— Не расстраивайся, — тихо сказал Дерек, прислушиваясь к размеренному, выразительному голосу дяди Питера.

Тот, кажется, читал сказку про упавшую звезду.

— Я вовсе не расстраиваюсь, — ровно ответил Стайлз, кромсая морковку так, что ошметки летели во все стороны.

— Стайлз, он просто… ну, он вырастил больше мальчиков, чем мы, — Дерек улыбнулся и прижался к Стайлзу сзади.

— Сначала он дарит нашему ребенку мобильный, — безжизненно сказал Стайлз. — Чтобы стучать на нас. А потом что? Он подарит ему тачку? Квартиру? А если однажды ты вернешься домой, и выяснится, что добрейший дядя Питер недоволен нами и забирает ребенка, а?

— Не глупи, — Дерек поцеловал его в затылок. — Это наш ребенок, никто его никуда не заберет.

— А вдруг?

— Стайлз, перестань говорить ерунду! — взмолился Дерек. — Я уже понял, что вы не ладите, но он не настолько плохой, как ты думаешь. И я не настолько плохой отец, чтобы отдать своего ребенка кому-нибудь.

— А меня? — ровно спросил Стайлз.

— Тебя отдать? — Дерек удивился и повернул Стайлза лицом к себе, чуть не напоровшись животом на нож. — Ну, я даже не знаю… лет через десять, когда ты состаришься…

Стайлз ткнул его пальцем в ребро. Дерек взвыл сквозь смех и отошел в сторону.

— Стайлз! — завопил Хейлбой, скатившись с лестницы кубарем. — Посмотри!

Стайлз утер руки от морковки и полистал зверски изрисованную раскраску.

— Ага, — сказал он, видя, что мальчишка дожидается одобрения.

— Давай купим мне краски? — вдруг сказал тот. — Я хочу рисовать!

— Конечно, купим, — согласился Дерек, тихонько ссыпая изрезанную морковку в мусорное ведро. — И краски, и кисточки, и мольберт, и натурщиков.

— Что такое натурщики? — с интересом спросил Хейлбой. — Они красивые?

— Очень, — серьезно согласился Дерек.

— Это те, кого мы никогда не купим, если твой папа не хочет получить по физиономии, — пояснил Стайлз.

Хейлбой помолчал, встряхнул головой и робко спросил:

— Ну а кисточки-то можно?

— Кисточки можно, — милостиво ответил Стайлз.

 

— Я тебе сейчас одну страшную вещь скажу, ты только не пугайся, — Дерек устало свалился на кровать и ткнулся лицом Стайлзу в живот.

— Что такое? — испугался тот, машинально оттерев ухо Дерека от малиновой гуаши.

— Кажется, наш сын — гуманитарий.

— Боже, нет! — Стайлз ахнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. — Нет!

— Нам остается только смириться, — Дерек кивнул и пополз к подушке.

— Может, купить ему побольше полезных книг? — Стайлз принялся скрести Дерека по плечу, с удивлением заметив и там оранжевые брызги краски.

— Думаю, стоит оставить его в покое, — вздохнул Дерек. — Пока дядя Питер не начал таскать контрабандой томики По и Сары Тисдейл.

Стайлз тоже вздохнул и подкатился к Дереку поближе.

— А я надеялся, что он пойдет по моей стезе, — сказал грустно Стайлз. — Ну, или в худшем случае, тоже будет считать лисиц и пауков, так и быть. Это позорно, но не настолько, как быть…г-гуманитарием.

— Я тебя сейчас отшлепаю… нет, не отшлепаю, — Дерек зевнул во все клыки. — Надо бы тебя отшлепать, но я так уста-а-ал…

Стайлз послушно прильнул к нему и положил ладонь Дерека на свое бедро.

— Представь, что я отшлепал тебя, — лениво сказал Дерек. — Сделаем вид, что ты очень раскаиваешься.

— О, да, — Стайлз фыркнул. — Я ужасно раскаиваюсь. Сделаем вид, что ты был грозен и сексуален, а я был податлив и уступчив…

— Ты все-таки напрашиваешься, — Дерек усмехнулся и легонько шлепнул его по бедру.

— Ай, — Стайлз лег щекой на его грудь. — О, да, ты еще никогда не был со мной таким жестоким и неистовым!

Дерек вздохнул и потыкал его лицом в подушку.

Стайлз вырвался, поцеловал Дерека в плечо и затих, переплетя их пальцы.

— Гуманитарий, — проворчал он растерянно и беззлобно. — Как мы дожили до такого... а все твой дядя и его тлетворное влияние!

Дерек снова зевнул, буркнул что-то невнятное и заснул, ткнувшись губами Стайлзу в ухо.


End file.
